Fire in His Veins
by Libquedation
Summary: Sequel to Ice in Her Blood. The gang has graduated high school and are starting their lives. But can they survive the next two months before they go off to college, especially when a deranged supervillain has broken out of prison? Warren/OC, M/Z, L/W
1. Chapter 1

**Due to the popularity of my recent story, Ice in Her Blood, I decided to make a sequel starting from the very first day of summer after the group graduates. This story is going to be centered around the relationship of Jessie and Warren, so if you are looking for something with much more action, this really isn't the story for you. Please review my lovelies for it gives me incentive to write more. Anyway, this one will be longer than the "prequel" (if you want to call it that). So it will not be done in a week. It will probably take much longer. But please review because it makes me happy, and if I am happy, chances are you will get another chapter soon. **

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________**

JESSIE

I rolled over in my bed and looked at my clock. It said it was 9:30. I believe it. I went to bed early last night, for I was tired out after sparring against everyone yesterday in Will's Secret Sanctum.

Let me catch you up on my life.

Today it is the first day of the rest of my life. Literally. It is the first day of summer after our senior year. By our, I mean Zack, Magenta, Will, Layla, Ethan, whatever girlfriend Ethan has, Warren, and me.

We are all going to the same college next year; NYU. Yes, we all applied and we all got in to the Big Apple's college. Impressive huh? Anyway, we decided that this summer will be spent furthering all our relationships with each other before we leave.

Sounds lame, but it really isn't. Here is a breakdown of what I, Jessie Raze, can do.

I am an icebox, which means that I have the power to freeze stuff. I also found out during a really bad fight with Warren that I can also control water. He was not happy with the methods I used to cool him down.

Anyway, the sidekicks and heroes of the 2011 were paired up. It turned out that after freshman year homecoming, more students were put into the hero classes because they revealed the true ability of their powers. Like Layla for instance. So there were more heroes than sidekicks. That meant that some heroes ended up paired together, like Warren and I. The Hothead and the Icebox. Not surprising, those are our super names.

And here is who the rest of our group got paired up with. Layla got Magenta to both of their amusements, Will got Ethan, and Zack was paired up with Lash.

"Jessie are you up yet?" I heard a tentative voice on the other side of my purple painted door ask. I groaned and pulled myself up into a sitting position.

"Mostly."

"Can I come in?"

"Sure." In stepped my 12 year old sister, Raine, or as I prefer to call her, Rainey. She too is a super, and her power is more like mine than anything. She had the ability to shoot water out of her hands. Sounds cheesy, but it is actually really cool. "What's up Rainey?"

She looked at the ground, her golden hair falling in front of her gray eyes. "Tommy dumped me for Rebecca." She said, sounding like the whole world had come to an end.

"Awe, isn't she the slutty one?" Raine nodded and sniffled a bit.

Ah, the sixth grade, middle school drama. I miss that. It was so simple back then.

"Hon, if he cannot see how awesome my little sis is, then he doesn't deserve to be with you. Especially if he only wants a slutty girlfriend to prance around with." I cooed, wrapping Rainey in a hug. She sniffled and hugged me back.

"Can you help me get back at him? I am going to the movies tonight with Sandra and Kelly, and Tommy and Rebecca are going to be seeing the same movie. Can you help me with my hair and makeup and clothes?" I laughed at her hopeful face and lightly ruffled her hair.

"Of course sweetie. Anything to help you get back at backstabbing asshole guys." Rainey gave me a huge hug and skipped out of my room, humming some pop song to herself. I shut my door and sat back down on my bed, yawning.

My room rocks if I do say so myself. The walls are this neon blue, and my closet doors re a darker blue, with my bedroom door being purple. My sheets were black and blue, and my furniture was all chrome and black. Then again, it was a mess considering my closet doors were thrown open, old school stuff and clothes spilling all over my floor.

I walked over and picked up my black shirt with the blue flame design. The last time I wore it, Warren couldn't take his eyes off of me. Then again, he can't take his eyes off of me anyway.

Warren…My awesome, amazing, temperamental hothead boyfriend of three years. That reminds me, I'm meeting him at Will's in an hour.

Pulling out a pair of jean shorts, my Converse, and my black bra, I ran into the bathroom, turning on the shower while brushing my tangled hair that fell to the bottom of my ribs. I then jumped into the shower, and was done in record time.

After my bathroom adventure, I bounded down the stairs. "Morning Mom." I walked over to the couch and planted a kiss on her cheek. She raised her eyebrow at me.

"You are awfully chipper today. What's the occasion?"

"I get to see Warren today!" I smirked as my mom rolled her eyes and turned back to the Food Network.

"Behave yourself dear." I rolled MY eyes at that.

"I always am Mom. What's for breakfast?"

"Whatever we have."

"Which is?"

"Why don't you open the cabinet doors and check for yourself?"

"Fine." I huffed, yanking open the cabinet door. I pulled out some strawberry Poptarts and sat on the island, kicking my feet as I waited for the toaster to ding.

"Oh shit!" My phone buzzed in my pocket, causing me to fall off the island and whack my head on the tile.

"You okay?" My mom called from the living room. I nodded, then realizing she couldn't see me, I called out a weak yeah, face bright red even though no one saw me.

_Hey gorgeous, you up yet? _

I smiled at Warren's wake up call.

_Yeah, and your text caused me to hit my head on the island. Thanks. _

_How the hell do you manage to do that? _

_I'm me duh. _

_Lol. When you coming over to Stronghold's?_

I shot a glance at the microwave's clock. _Soon, whenever I am done with breakfast and brushing my teeth, why are you there already?_

_Si senorita. _

_Lol, alright I will be there soon. Didn't you guys all sleepover at his house? _

_Yep. _

_Then why are you getting up at 10? _

_We went to bed at 3. 7 hours of sleep is plenty to me. I normally only get about 5. _

_I know. You are the crazy type of person who doesn't need that much sleep. Bitch, I need at least 8 hours or I am dead. _

_I know, you are the crazy person._

_Thanks for noticing. _A burning smell hit my nose and I jumped off the counter.

"Jessie! What do I smell???" My mom cried from the living room.

"Burning Poptarts!"

"Well don't just stand there!" She yelled, bursting into the room, her claws out in her anger. She brutally whacked the little button and the burning Poptarts flew up and out. "Cool them off girl!"

I flicked my wrist, causing the temperature of the Poptarts to drop to a safe level, then quickly did the same to the toaster so it wouldn't blow up.

That was not a pleasant day the last time this happened.

"Clean this up then you can go to Will's. I will see you later sweetie. I have a 'business' meeting." with that, she ran into the garage and peeled out in her red Mustang.

"Stupid Poptarts, keep me from seeing Warren right now, yada yada yada." I grumbled to myself as I scraped up the Poptart mess and put the toaster out to cool down. I would be murdered by Mom if I left out the toaster, frozen.

"Hey, Rainey, I'm leaving! I have my cell! I'll be back around 5ish so I can help you look amazing!" I yelled up the stairs.

"Kay Jessie!"

Grabbing the keys, I walked out into the garage. There she was. The most lovely car I have ever drove. My black Mustang GT. Granted, it isn't the best of the Mustangs, but it still is a sexy car.

Just saying. I opened the garage, slid into the drivers seat, and listened to the familiar purr of my engine.

Warren was insanely jealous of my car.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

WARREN

I hit Zack on the back of his head. He had just made me die.

"Thanks a lot sidekick. I'm dead now!" We were playing the game most teenage boys owned on the day it came out two years ago; Call of Duty Modern Warfare 2. It was pretty beastly if I do say so myself.

"You're the one who walked right in front of me!" Zack retorted. On the couch behind us, Layla and Magenta rolled their eyes and went back to painting their nails. The only one who was missing so far was Jessie.

Jessie…The love of my life. She has changed me. I am still the bad ass of the group, but I have "softened up." Her words NOT mine. Then I heard it. The rumbling of a Mustang. And that I knew of, only one person owned a Mustang in little Maxville; Jessie.

I jumped up, and totally ditched the game, walking over to the window instead. Yep, there was the black car with Jessie inside. I had to control myself not to run to the front door and yank it open. No, I waited with my hand on the door handle until I heard a knock.

Yanking the door open to Jessie is seriously one of the best things in the world, cause it means I get to see her for quite some time after.

"Hey." She smiled at my hello, and then, inviting herself in of course, wrapped her arms around my neck and firmly attached her lips onto mine. I didn't feel her kick the door closed, or feel my arms grab her hips and back.

"Hey back." She whispered, smiling her sultry smile at me. Damn women and their sexy looks.

"Don't do that look." I whined into her neck as I gave her a huge hug, feeling her coolness melt onto my skin, in turn cooling me off.

"Why not hothead?" She smirked as I gave her a glare.

"You know why." I nuzzled her neck and she relaxed into my arms.

"If you two are done making out can you come back Warren? I am getting my ass kicked!" yelled Zack from the living room. I lifted Jessie's chin up, making her gorgeous eyes look into my own.

"I think you are being summoned mister." She said. But I wasn't done yet. Her eyes were still pale, but they had darkened up over the past three years of being with me. Right now, they were the color of the sky on a really sunny day.

I took her hand and led her back into the living room.

"Hey looked what the cat dragged in. Sup Jessie?" Magenta purred while finishing painting her toenails dark purple.

"Hey Mag. Layla. When'd you guys get here?" She sat down on the couch next to them while I took my perch directly in front of her, leaning against her legs.

"Eh, about half an hour ago. What took you so long to get here? We thought you would be the first one here." Layla answered.

"Well, ya see, Warren was distracting me by texting, so I did not manage to get my Poptarts out of the toaster before they started burning, hence, I had to clean up my mess before I got here. Plus I live the farthest away of anyone else here, so yeah." I chuckled at her story.

"Nice job hotshot. We could have used her on our team instead of Will! But no, you had to distract her and made her take longer." Ethan ducked as my Xbox controller came dangerously close to hitting his head. It was no secret that Jessie whupped all our asses in any video game.

The story is that she has a bunch of male cousins and she and her younger sister, Raine, would go all the time over to their house, which is near theirs, whenever their mom had a mission or a business meeting or whatnot. So, being in a house with only males, the girls were exposed to the wonderful life of video games. They both became experts at basically any game very quickly. Now, they own a PS3 and an Xbox of their own and play it regularly. Heck, Raine even kicks my ass at COD.

It's pretty embarrassing if you ask me, being beaten by a twelve year old girl. We never talk about it among us guys.

"No thanks Ethan, I would rather chill with Mag and Layla here this time. Maybe later okay?" Ethan pouted but nodded. "I got to be home around five; I have to help Raine look amazing tonight for when she goes out with her friends. She's trying to make her ex jealous, for he dumped her for the class slut."

"How are you going to be able to do her makeup when you rarely do your own?" Magenta stated.

"Fuck you bitch!" Zack randomly yelled as he shot down Will and Ethan in succession.

"Those were my kills!" I angrily protested. Bastard took my kills. Stupid screen looker. Damn him. I felt Jessie's legs cool down a little bit, relaxing me.

"Do you guys want to help me help her?" I heard Jessie ask Layla and Magenta behind me.

"Sure."

"Anytime. I don't have to be home till eleven so maybe you can help us enhance our own video game skills." I laughed at that.

"Watch it hothead. I can bite your ankles." Magenta warned.

"I would like to see you try." Came my sarcastic response.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright here is the next chapter. I would like to give a big shout out to my first reviewer myxdeadxvalentine! Thanks for the review and worshipping my story. Lol! That is just what every writer wants to hear! Anyway, here is the next chapter. Enjoy and review my lovelies! Love ya all! And as a side note, R.I.P. Michael Jackson and Farah Fawcett AND Billy Mays. **

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

WARREN

"Are you sure you have to go?" I whispered into Jessie's ear. Layla and Magenta were saying bye to their boyfriends, so we had the entrance hall to ourselves.

"Yes, I have to. I promised Rainey I would be home later to help her." I growled into Jessie's neck.

"Can't you forget that?" _Warren, that is a hopeless wish and you know it. Let Jessie go and help her sister. I mean for crying out loud you spent the whole day with her mister! _

I think I have mentioned this before, but I hate my brain. Jessie's light laughter startled me out of my wishful thinking.

"No, I would love to, but you know I always keep my promises. Besides, I would prefer not to have my sister hate me for the rest of my life." I smiled, and gently kissed Jessie.

"You know, I could do this all day." I whispered against her lips. I felt her smile.

"I know. I have to go. Mag and Layla are already in the car. I don't want to hold them up any longer than necessary."

"When am I going to be allowed to drive that car?"

"Never." Jessie smirked at my angry look, and gave me a long ass hug. "I love you Warren, but I really have to go." She murmured into my chest as someone laid on the horn.

"I love you too my icebox. Be safe."

"No duh." She gave me a long, sweet kiss, then pulled away. "I'll call you before I go to bed. Bye hot stuff." I smirked at my nickname.

"Bye Icebox." I laughed as Jessie stuck her tongue out at me, then turned to the door. My eyes drifted down and I watched as she walked away.

That girl should definitely wear short shorts more often.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

JESSIE

I peeled away from Will's house, and laughed at his "angry" expression that he shot me through the window. Then he enthusiastically waved to Layla. She giggled and waved back, blowing him a kiss.

"That boy is whipped." I commented. Layla shot me a glance from the passenger seat.

"No he isn't." I looked at Magenta in my mirror and we shared a look.

"He most certainly is." We simultaneously responded. "How long has it been? Four years?" I continued.

"Yeah, ever since homecoming last school year when we were seniors." I shot a quick glance at Layla to see her blushing profusely.

"Your hair is the same color as your face." Magenta commented. Layla shot her a playful glare, but the effect was ruined with her smile.

"Can you glare Layla?" I questioned, pulling up to a stop sign, checking both ways before continuing to my house.

"You guys tell me."

"Nope." Magenta ducked as Layla chucked a spare flip flop at her head. "But you do have good aim." I laughed at the antics of my best friends.

Who knew that I would become best friends with some of the most well-known girls at school. They weren't popular by any means, but many people knew them or of them at least from their contributions freshman homecoming.

And people just knew me because of all the times I have beaten up Lash and (once or twice) Penny and her duplicates, thus receiving a good amount of detention. Those days sucked.

"You guys haven't seen Raine since she got her braces off have you?" My sister just got her braces off about a month ago.

"She had braces?" Of course, Mag being the one that never pays attention.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes."

"Oh, well whatever." She leaned back and put her feet up on the armrest between Layla and I.

"We're here." I said, hitting the button for the garage that was attached to my dashboard. The garage clanked open slowly, and my eyes flicked upward as I saw the faint movement of a curtain. Raine. I gently pulled into the garage, wincing as I ran over the lid of a garbage can. Damn, that's gonna bust my tires.

"Come on, let's go reunite you two with my lil sis." I said, smiling as I jumped out of my car. I quickly checked the side to make sure that the side wasn't scratched from the lid. Satisfied it wasn't, I turned to the door that led into the house and unlocked it.

"Welcome back to my humble abode." I said, sweeping my arm and giving my besties a fake bow. Layla laughed and Magenta just rolled her eyes, stepping into the kitchen.

"Rainey! I'm home and I brought friends!" I yelled up the stairs as I walked by them.

"Please tell me it's not Warren again!" I shot a glare at Mag and Layla as they laughed at that.

"No! It's Magenta and Layla! They want to help you tonight!" About two milliseconds later, the bouncy twelve year old landed on the last step.

"O em gee! Thank you guys sooooo much! I need to look ten times than usual so I can crush Tommy and so I look fine about him dumping me for the slut." she said breathlessly.

"Of course we would be happy to help sweetie. Come on, let's go upstairs." I grinned as Layla caused a tree branch to wrap around Rainey's waist, and gently carried her upstairs. I laughed at her shocked expression.

"Come on Mag." I grabbed Magenta's arm and dragged her reluctantly up the stairs into Rainey's room.

"Holy shit! My eyes!" Magenta screeched when we finally made it into Raine's room. She is your stereotypical pre teen. The pink and purple and yellow and orange with boy band posters all over, complete with hearts, smiley faces, and flowers.

"Sorry Magenta that I didn't warn you." I cowered as she shot me the "Zack glare." It was the one she only reserved for Zack or when she was really hating on one of us at the moment.

"You are dead meat missy." She hissed in my direction. I gave her my innocent look and she rolled her eyes and looked away. Typical.

After about an hour of doing nothing but immersing ourselves in the world of teenage makeup, hair, and clothes, Rainey was looking her best for her girls night out thing.

"Rainey, you look hawt!" I cooed as she did a spin. Her blonde hair was stick straight, the front ends pinned back from her face in a few braids. She had on black shorts with three gold buttons on each side, a black tank top, and a white and gold striped, off the shoulder, slouchy shirt on over it. She had borrowed a pair of my old black Converse. Her makeup was the nondescript type that covered imperfections and made you look better.

"Are your friends coming to pick you up?" Layla questioned. Raine nodded and continued to stare at herself in the mirror that hung on her wall.

"Well, when are they getting you?" Magenta butted in.

"Around six I think." I looked at the Hello Kitty analog clock that was next to her bed.

"That's in an hour. Let's order some pizza so you aren't starving Marvin at the movies tonight." I turned and bounded down the stairs two at a time to come to a full stop at the bottom. I turned, grabbed the phone, and walked over to the fridge, punching in the number for Domino's.

They may not be the bestest pizza on Earth, but they are in the top five.

"Hello? Yes I would like to order take out please? Bring here? Jennifer Raze. Yes. One large cheese and one medium pepperoni. Thank you." I slammed the phone back into the receiver.

"We got thirty minutes."


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the third chapter. This one is going to probably be one of the shortest ones, because I am starting to toy with the idea that I should instead make a twenty chapter story with each story being an overview of each year of Jessie and Warren's relationship, but I highly doubt that I will do that…but if you think it is a good idea just tell me in a review. Anyway, please do review. **

JESSIE

I rolled over and stared at the ceiling, a smile planted on my face. After Rainey had come home she had filled Magenta, Layla, and I in on the middle school gossip. Turns out that her ex had basically dumped his trampy girlfriend for Raine, and she had politely rejected him…in front of half the student body.

Plus I got to see Warren for most of the day. And we had a really long phone call. And my mom came home earlier than usual, giving me and her and Rainey girl time.

What a good day.

I rolled over and looked over at my alarm clock. 12:00 on the dot. Damnit. I went to bed about half an hour ago and haven't managed to fall asleep yet. I hate that. It always manages to hit me at the worst possible times.

I was falling into the stage where your mind starts to dream and your body starts to sleep when a sharp rap on glass startled me. I quickly flipped over in my bed, throwing the sheets off of me so I could jump to my window.

I slowly pulled the purple curtains from the window only to see none other than the chocolate brown eyes of Warren Peace staring back at me, a hopeful look on his face. Raising my finger to my lips in the 'shush' motion, I gently slid my window open, allowing Warren in.

"Hey beautiful." He whispered into my ear, making shivers run up and down my spine.

"I'm wearing a black tank top and black gym shorts." I stated.

"You look beautiful no matter what Jessie." I jumped a little as his cold lips brushed my earlobe.

"Really?"

"Always. You are my sexy little icebox." I pulled back a little to give Warren my are-you-kidding-me look.

"I am NOT little." He grinned and my heart flipped a little.

"I know Jessie." With that, his lips were on mine, his hands on my lower back and hips, pulling me close as possible. My arms wrapped around his neck, sliding my tongue between his lips. He groaned into my mouth as our tongues collided in a dance.

I subconsciously lowered my body temperature as I felt Warren's heat up to a dangerous level.

"Okay," I reluctantly pulled back from Warren's sexy lips. "Cool down hothead; you are gonna set my house on fire."

Warren smiled and gently pulled me closer. "Sorry icebox." His lips reconnected to mine, his tongue hitting mine. I pulled back for a breath, and bit my lip to keep my strangled moans from waking up Raine as Warren placed fiery kisses down my neck. I felt him smile at my reaction when he gently bit down on my pulse point (not hard enough to leave a mark however).

"I love you." I whispered, pulling his face back up to mine.

"You know I love you too Jessie." With the force that he kissed me back, my knees hit the back of the bed, causing me to fall back, Warren on top of me.

"Warren…" Escaped my lips as his hands traveled up my stomach to rest on my ribs at the same time his lips and tongue trailed along my collarbone.

"This is the farthest I am going Jess." I heard him whisper, his lips brushing my neck as he spoke. I sat up slowly, letting Warren sit up as well.

"Warren, you know I love you, but you make me love you even more by stopping yourself before you get carried away. It also makes me want you more, if that is possible." I whispered back.

Yes there is a lot of whispering going on, basically because it is the middle of the night and Raine and I share a wall. She, and mom, would go berserk if they knew about Warren's late night visits.

The bright smile on Warren's face made me automatically smile back. God, how I love this man.

"You should go to bed Icebox." He said, laying me back down.

"You should too!" I protested, trying to sit back up. A warm hand on my upper chest stopped me. His hand softly brushed my cheek, warming my usually cold skin up.

"I will Jessie. Don't worry about me. I do not want you tired tomorrow, or any day for that matter."

Have I mentioned how great my Hothead is?

"God, have I mentioned how much I love you recently?" I whispered, pulling him in for one of those simple, yet sweet kisses that are addictive.

"You will never know how much I love you Jessie." Warren whispered against my lips.

"You should go Peace." I hate it when Warren leaves. It means I can't be with my baby, my hothead, my Warren.

"I know, but I don't want to. Not at all."

"Hey, I know. But you have to. My mom would flip as would Raine, and your mom would flip as well." I hate being the bearer of depressing news.

"Then this is goodbye for now." I grabbed Warren's cheeks, making his warm brown eyes look into mine.

"Never say goodbye. The only goodbye I know of is when someone dies, and I am NOT dying." Warren smiled gently, kissing my forehead.

"Then I will see you later my angel. Goodnight, and I love you." I smiled, blushing at the name, back at the simple contact he held by touching my cheek.

"Goodnight back at you hothead. I love you too." With a parting kiss, Warren was gone, my open window and flushed face the only indication that he was here.

And the fact my lips felt swollen. God, I love my Warren Peace.

________________________________________________________________________

WARREN

I lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. I usually surprised Jessie with my sporadic nightly visits.

My angel. I had never called her that before, I don't even know where the name came from.

But she is my angel. She changed me for the better. I am no longer seen as Baron Battle's delinquent son. No, I am seen as the bad boy who would do anything for his girl. Jessie is my girl. I would do anything for her, to stay with her and have her happy, I would die to have her live.

_I may be just that little annoying voice in your head that tells you right from wrong most of the time, but I am proud of you. _

_Thanks brain? _

I rolled onto my side, remembering the day that Jessie stood up to Lash that one day back in sophomore year…That was so hot.

_I told you that you were in love with Jessie even before you knew it! _

Stupid head. That voice has morphed into sounding awfully close to Stronghold's voice. That reminds me, he owes me a Xbox game, considering I kicked his ass today.

Damnit. I am not going to get to sleep after seeing Jessie like that. I picked myself up and walked over to the black dish chair that I have had since sixth grade. Haphazardly thrown on it were my leather jacket, my gloves, my acoustic guitar, black obviously, and my thick notebook.

This thing I have had since the beginning of freshman year. It is my "everything random" notebook as Jessie calls it. It has my thoughts, drawings, songs, music, pictures, notes, basically everything you could put on a piece of paper in here.

As I reached for the notebook, the light from my bedside table lamp caught the flame tattoos on my wrists. My mind instantly flashed to Jessie. She had gotten a tattoo last year, much to my amusement.

It had been a Saturday when she had driven me to her cousin's house. Their oldest cousin was a tattoo artist and she had told me that she was going to get a tat. Let me tell ya, I was super surprised and I found it super hot that she wanted one.

Of course, Jessie being the indecisive one, she could decide between a black, basic sparrow design on her right hip, or a small, quarter-size, black star on the inside of her left forearm.

I told her to flip a coin.

_You however did not know that her tattoo artist cousin, Mack, is telekinesis, therefore you didn't know he would be a jerk head and make the coin land on its side. _

Anyway, Jessie decided on the star. I found either one hot, but then again, anything involving my icebox was hot.

I am such a guy.

Picking up my notebook, I sat back against the wall and started flipping for the one page that I was looking for; it was a picture I had drawn of Jessie one day when bored in Mad Science.

She was staring off into oblivion, not paying attention to Mr. Medulla, her right hand curled under her chin. Her eyes were half closed, her lips curled in a small smile. It was the best picture I have ever done of her so far.

My eyes drooped closed for a moment, and I jerked myself awake. If I am falling asleep with my light on, that means I am ready to drop.

I closed my notebook, placed it in the drawer of my bedside table, then I shut off my light, throwing the sheets over myself.

I dreamed of Jessie that night as my angel.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the reviews my lovelies! They made me smile. Here is the next chapter. Now I promise it isn't really mushy gushy. And I am throwing in action and some stuff that you wouldn't really expect in this story. Please keep reviewing and loving this story! Love you all! (No homo). I'm afraid this chapter is short also. Sorry! But if you have any idea about who the help could be, don't be afraid to guess!**

**Edit: I edited a bit in this chapter, about Baron Battle's powers.**

JESSIE

I laughed as Zack did a messed up victory dance. He had just beaten Will in pool. Yes, the gang was chilling in the Secret Sanctum again. Hey, they have a pinball machine and a pool table!

"Hey Warren!" Layla cried as the man in question slid down the fireman pole. I felt myself smile as I ran over to him, planting a kiss on his lips.

"Hey sweetie." I whispered in his ear.

"Hey Jess."

"Can you two stop making out and come play some pool?" Of course Magenta would be the one to interrupt.

"Hey, I can kick your butt at pool." I countered, turning back and walking over to Mrs. Stronghold's flying stuff. It had a comfy chair that could fit two people. Warren sat down and I took my perch on his lap.

"Well then I challenge you a new pair of Converse to a game of pool." Magenta smirked as my face lit up at the prospect of new Converse.

Mine are all dead.

"You're on purple rodent." I grabbed my favorite cue and walked over to the pool table. "I'll break." I watched as Mag backed up from the table, letting me line up my shot.

I am a beast at pool. I broke, two striped and a solid falling into the pockets.

"I call stripes." I walked around the table, lining up another shot. A loud klaxon followed by blinding red lights made my cue scratch across the table.

"What the hell?" Zack yelled, clutching to Magenta. Ethan had melted into a puddle of goo and Will was running to his mom's station, the source of the red lights and klaxon alerts.

"You guys okay?" Both the Stronghold parents questioned. I watched as Mrs. Stronghold practically flew to her stuff. She hit a button and suddenly the local news came on the viewing screen.

I felt us all huddle closer as we jostled for a place.

"Breaking news. Baron Battle has somehow escaped high security prison, where he was sentenced with a quadruple life sentence. There is speculation on how he escaped, whether it be with help from fellow inmates, or from outside help." The anchor lady said, a little flustered. I felt Warren heat up dangerously, and I instantly cooled myself off, feeling him relax.

"Come on honey, let's go." I faintly heard Will's dad tell his mom. I felt them leave the Secret Sanctum, leaving the news on.

"Just in; Multiple supers including the Commander, Jetstream, Razor, the Anaconda and Hera being the major ones so far."

The Commander is Will's dad who is super strong. Jetstream is his mom, and she can fly. Razor is my mom, and she has five claws (like Wolverine) on each hand. She is also indestructible. The Anaconda is Layla's mom; she talks to animals. Hera is Warren's mom and she has a pretty wicked power; she it telekinetic, meaning she can control basically anything.

I looked over at Warren. His hands were smoking, a the most angry look on his face. I had never seen him this mad. It looked like the fire that was burning on his hands was centered in his dark brown eyes.

Walking closer to Warren, I gently rested my hand on his shoulder, a small puff of steam rising up from when my cool skin touched his heated up shoulder. "Relax." I ordered him, lowering my body temperature to a startling low level as I gave him a hug. "Nothing bad is going to happen to you. We can all vouch for you too, if the FBI or CIA suspect you."

I felt Warren cool down, both with the heat and also his muscles, big strong muscles relaxed against me.

Then my cell started blaring Back in Black by ACDC. I jumped back, startled. I yanked my lame flip phone out of my pocket, not recognizing the number.

"Hello?" I noticed everyone's eyes on me. Then I listened. Labored breathing that sounded an awful lot like sobbing was faintly heard.

"Jessica Elizabeth Raze. How nice to meet you." A chillingly evil voice crooned.

"Who-Who is this?" I grimaced as my voice wavered.

"Just the father of your boyfriend." With that, my phone slipped from my grip and hit the stone floor. I quickly swooped down and picked it up.

"What do you want from me?" I hissed, anger and fear fueling me.

"I want my son back. His anger at the world and willingness to fight would have made him a useful tool in the villain community but you took that away from me. So I took something else away from you. Say hello to your mommy."

"Mom?" My eyes were wide, tears threatening to spill over, goosebumps running over my body.

"Do not come after me! Baby do not come after me!" She cried, her voice full of tears.

"Mom? Mom!" I yelled into the phone, jumping up, pacing across the Secret Sanctum. "You bastard." I hissed, venom and anger seeping into my voice as Baron Battle came back on. "You and only you would stoop so damn low! You fucking bitch! You yook my mom!" I yelled.

"Yes I did. And until I get my son back, your mother will suffer, because she is the reason you are alive, and you are the reason my son is no longer willing to become a villain. If you want your mother back, meet me at the broken bridge this Friday." The annoying drone of a dial tone was all I heard after that.

I didn't feel the angry tears that rolled down my face until Warren walked over, brushing them away.

"Who was that?" Ethan asked, back in his normal human form.

"Ethan you insensitive twit!" Layla cried, smacking him across the chest, causing Ethan to wince in pain.

I walked in a haze over to the chair, where I sat down in a heap.

"He's got my mom." Came out of my mouth unwillingly.

"Babe, who is he?" Warren knelt in front of me, placing his hands on my shoulders.

"Baron Battle!" I yelled, standing up, throwing my hands in the air. I paced to the other side of the Secret Sanctum, the trophy side. Furious, I threw my hands up, freezing the whole side.

"She's probably alright…" Layla trailed off when I turned my icy stare on her, and marched in her direction.

"No Layla. He made my mother cry. She is Razor, like Wolverine in every way. He made her cry, begging me not to get her. She could get your mom next Layla, or yours!" I spun around pointing to Will. "If he can kidnap a super under the nose of the news and every other citizen, he can sure as hell get yours!"

"Why did he call?" Came a wary voice from my other side. I whirled to see Zack, his hands raised to defend himself.

"Baron Battle called me, because he wants you." I spun, pointing now at Warren. "He is blaming me for making you impossible to turn into a villain. He wanted you on his side, wanted you to break him out. He thought your anger at the world was perfect to mold you into a unstoppable villain. He blames me for making that anger dissipate! That's why he took my mother! He wants to bait me into going, so that I could trick you into going with your dad so I can get my mom back!" By the end of my tirade I was screaming, standing right in front of Warren, my finger poking his chest. It was too much for me, and I dropped myself onto Warren, tears leaking out.

"Shh, my Jessie. We will think of something, trust me." Warren whispered into my hair, kissing my forehead.

"Come on…I don't feel like we should be talking down here. For all we know, someone could have managed to implant another camera down here." Will motioned for us to go back upstairs.

"Come on Jessie." Warren helped me to my feet. I wiped my eyes, emotions running wild, making my eyes go dark.

________________________________________________________________________

WARREN

Anger is what used to fuel me. I had anger at everyone; my father, my mother, Stronghold and his family, the world, everything. But after freshman homecoming, that anger cooled off. Then after Jessie and I became an item, that anger disappeared for good.

But you are pissed now Warren. Damn right I was. Flickers of flame were spontaneously bursting up in my hands, Jessie calmly putting her own hand over mine. I was beyond furious at Baron Battle. No longer is he my father; he is my enemy. He hurt my love, and that is unforgivable in my book.

"What's the plan man?" Zack asked once we got upstairs to the living room. He was bouncing his legs, Magenta sitting beside him. Layla was in the chair, Will was behind her, his elbows on the chair back, cradling his head. Ethan was on the floor, biting his lip. Jessie was curled up into my chest, silent tears wetting my shirt.

"Obvious; we call the FBI to go get Battle on Friday." Will said, looking up, his eyes sad.

Don't you just love it how you all are affected so easily when something happens to one of you?

Yes, brain, I am.

"That won't ever work." Ethan said from the floor. "We don't even know what Battle's power is, and the only people who could really tell us that are either out trying to find said person, or they are furiously angry and can hardly talk." Ethan visibly cowered under the death glare I shot him. A warning hand on my shoulder made me look away.

"He is a pyrokinetic, like me, sort of." I ground out. "He can control fire, bending it to do his will. He can also make fire, like me, but I cannot control it." I finished, unable to go on.

"Well look at us. We have a glowstick, a guinea pig, a popsicle, a cyrokinetic, a pyrokinetic, a plant controller, and a super strong flying man." Zack stated.

"Thanks Captain Obvious." Jessie mumbled. Suddenly we all burst out laughing. I don't know why that was so funny, but we all were cracking up, even Jessie against my chest.

"We aren't going to wait until Friday. That is four days away. Who knows what he could do in that long amount of time." Jessie whispered, making us strain to hear her choked up voice. "We are going to find him and take my mom back. Then we are going to force him back into custody."

"How we going to find him Jessie?" Layla cautiously asked. I looked down at her as she raised her head. I noticed the smile that graced her features.

"We are going to talk to an old friend."


	5. Chapter 5

**Well thank you for the reviews people! I am listening to Linkin Park and drinking black cherry soda while writing this, so I don't know if it will be insane or not. Lol. Well please review my lovelies! And this chapter is super long to make up for my super short writings lately. **

JESSIE

Gwen Grayson. Royal Pain. Annoying, obnoxious chick who whined and complained about being a teenager twice.

She was the girl we needed to find Baron Battle. Being a technopath, she can control technology with her mind.

My plan is that hopefully she can find a way to trace the origin of the call from Baron Battle. However, the only downside is that she is in prison with a strict no-technology rule, or law many call it.

"Jessie, can you please tell us where we are going?" Whined Ethan from the backseat of Will's Ford Explorer.

Hey, it's the only car that manages to fit all seven of us…and whoever Ethan is making out with. Thankfully, he left his current squeeze out of this business.

"No. Will you all shut the hell up please?" I growled, my skin growing cold. We had been in the car for two hours so far, and no one would be patient. "It is going to take much longer than this to get to NYU. Practice your patience now." I snarled while glaring at everyone in the mirror. I smirked as they visibly shrunk beneath my gaze.

Here is the layout of how we are sitting. I am driving, Warren is in the passenger seat, Will is behind Warren, with Layla behind me. Zack, Maj, and Ethan commandeered the very back seat, which seats three. I had told them to bring their gear, and it was all stashed in the spacious trunk. Everyone had also told their parents that we are going to be gone. However, we all made a note of not to tell them where we are going or what we are doing.

Otherwise we would all be grounded. For life.

"But Jessie I'm hungry." Zack cried from the backseat. A resounding slap of skin on skin made me smirk.

"Thanks Maj." I said into the backseat as we sped down the interstate. Yes, the superhero prison was on the side of the interstate. Very stupid if you ask me.

"Anytime Jess. Seriously though, where the heck are we going?" I sighed, tightening my grip in the steering wheel. It froze beneath my hands.

"Hey." I shot a quick glance to my left to see Warren looking at me with a warning expression on his sexy face. I gave a quick bob my head, forcing myself to count down from ten.

Don't hate. It's the only way I can get calmed down without Warren's help.

Slowly I defrosted the steering wheel, the leftover water dripping onto my jeans.

"What exit is coming up?" Ethan asked, this thinking voice on.

"Um 89 I think?" Warren shot back.

"Are we going to the super prison?" At that, every other conversation stopped abruptly, and I felt everyone's eyes boring into the back of my head.

"Yes." I managed to ground out.

"Why?"

"Think about it Ethan. You are a smart popsicle; you will figure it out."

The car ride was silent as I pulled off the interstate. "Who's help are you getting?" Ethan warily asked.

"Gwen Grayson."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Will yelled, startling me enough to hit the brakes.

"Will!" Layla slapped him as I took my foot off the pedal. Getting my breathing back to normal.

"No Will. I am not kidding you. She is a technopath. She will be able to find a way to tell me the origin of the call. Do not yell when I am driving unless you want to find yourself flying into a ditch, frozen." I calmly stated.

"The psycho who tried to kill me is the person you are itching to see?" He growled. "You are an insane icebox, Jessie." I smirked as Warren tensed up.

"Yeah, I know that Will. But if you don't want your parents being snatched, you might want to keep those opinions to yourself unless you want to get scorched." I nodded to Warren, whose hands were smoking.

"But, it's Gwen Grayson!" He whined. Flicking my wrist, his mouth ended up frozen shut.

"Will, she knows it is Gwen Grayson. She is using her power to help us find her mom. So shut the hell up Will." Warren said, turning around in his seat to glare at Will.

"And, we are here." I said, pulling into the parking lot of the detention center.

That's when my cell started ringing again. The same ring tone as before. I shared a look with Warren before flicking my cell open, putting it on speaker phone.

"Hello?"

"Jessica Elizabeth Raze. I am so pleased to be talking to you again."

"What do you want Baron Battle?" I ground out, furious he would call me again.

"I told you once before; I am telling you again. I want my son. I want the Warren Peace that was angry at the world and who was the perfect villain material." The nauseatingly deep and sickeningly sweet voice of Battle repeated.

"You aren't going to get him." Warren sneered.

"Ah, my son. How are you?"

"Extremely pissed off at my father."

"Good, keep that anger. I can use it once I have you back with me."

"You will never get Warren back you dick head!" Zack yelled from the backseat.

"Well Jessica, since you refuse to keep your business private, I have some news for you."

"Spill it asshole." I snarled.

"Tsk, tsk. You forget your manners young one."

"Please." I managed to say.

"Mrs. Williams is it? Are you there?"

"Ye-Yes." Layla managed to answer. I caught her eye and mouthed that it will be okay.

"Your mother is the Anaconda correct?"

"Wh-Why does it matter?" Her voice shook as fear enveloped the car.

"Because if you want her back, you will help return Warren Peace to me." I saw Layla's hand fly up to cover her mouth.

"You bastard. You sick bastard." Will had broken the seal I had placed over his mouth to yell at Battle.

"Why would you do that?" Magenta managed to whisper.

"Because my dear purple friend. I need more leverage."

"Why do you talk about me as if I am not here?" I watched Warren warily. Sure, I was angry enough to have my window be frosted over, but his arms were smoking, and the anger that glowed in his eyes was making me wary.

"Because my son. I need to make you angry enough to cause warning and to have your friends willingly turn you back to me."

"That will never happen." Everyone in the car seemed to say simultaneously.

"We will see. Remember Jessica, if you want your's and Layla's mothers back, meet us by the broken down bridge on Friday at noon." With that, he hung up, leaving us all in shock.

I turned to Will, hating the fact that I would be right for once. "See why we need Gwen? If you want your parents to be next, go ahead and fly us back to Maxville." I watched Will's face change drastically through several emotions as he listened to Layla's quiet crying.

"Come on." He yanked open the door, leaving the door handle with the imprint of his hand.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

WARREN

What a bastard. He openly declared that my best friends would turn on me and give me over to him.

I glanced around the small room all seven of us were in. It was boring and white and had ten chairs. Damn waiting room.

Bouncing my leg, I snapped my fingers, playing with the fire that popped up. The door creaked open, and I glanced up.

"One visitor at a time and no technology." The bored looking guard said. I felt Jessie stand up next to me.

"Excuse me sir. The only reason why we are trying to see Gwen Grayson is because we need her help and it involves my cell phone."

"Sorry but-WHOA." I smirked as Jessie brutally slammed the guard up against the wall.

"Listen here bub and listen good-Two supers have been taken so far by Baron Battle. Now you will let us talk to Grayson with my phone unless you want to feel the wrath of Icebox. Plus if you do help us, I will tell the press Mr…," I watched her glimpse at the nametag on his chest. "Tyson that you helped us."

_How did you get Jessie, Warren? _My stupid brain asked.

_Cause I liked her and she liked me. That's all there is to it. _

_You got lucky. If her eyes weren't like that, there is little chance you two would have gotten together. _

_Why? _See? Even my brain confuses me sometimes.

_Because she wouldn't be an outsider. If Jessie wasn't an outsider, you know guys would have been all over her, possibly turning her into another Farah, or she would have had on again, off again boyfriends. Therefore, she wouldn't be yours. Duh. _

"Warren?" I shook myself out of my daze to see Jessie crouched in front of me.

"Yeah?"

"It's still only one person at a time, so try not to light anyone on fire, please? I gotta go talk to Greyson, but I do not want to come back to a torched waiting room and dead security guard."

Damn Jessie. She knows me too well.

"I won't." I mumbled, looking at the ground…mostly.

"Warren." I felt Jessie grab my chin, forcing me to look up, into her light eyes.

"I promise nothing will get burnt…much." I smirked at her eye roll.

"Good. I'll be back guys." With a quick parting kiss on my cheek and a wave to everyone else, Jessie spun and followed Mr. Tyson or whatever to wherever Grayson was being held.

"Are you just as stunned as I am?" Ethan asked from his chair in the corner. He was looking at me.

Of course.

"Are you asking me if I'm shocked that all this has happened to us or that my bastard of a father wants me back?"

"Both."

"Then yes, I am pissed and shocked and angry."

"Warren, that's exactly what your dad wants." I spared a glance at Maj. She was sitting with her eyes closed, head on Zack's shoulder, legs crossed.

"Shut it purple head. I know that."

"Then why don't you cool yourself off?" She asked.

"Because." _Lame response Warren. _

_I know shut up. _

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

JESSIE

I followed Tyson past rows of high security cells. As soon as I had walked out of the waiting room, I had felt my power disappear. I felt empty now, not myself. We had walked by a few interrogation rooms and in the reflection, I had seen my eyes.

They were a dark, alluring blue.

"Did Baron Battle escape from here?" I asked, shivering as the cold air hit me harder. Usually, cold doesn't bother me.

"No, he escaped from our sister jail closer to Washington D.C."

"Why is there one in D.C.?" Warren once said I am too curious for my own good.

"Because it is closer to the better security and it is harder for them to escape right under the nose of the FBI."

"Oh, thanks."

"Welcome."

We walked the rest of the way in awkward silence. Then we pulled up to an interrogation room. I could see through the two way mirror that Gwen was already sitting there in an orange jumpsuit. Two guards were posted, neither of them with guns. Rather they were carrying those humongous whacking sticks.

Stop laughing you perverts.

"Is this room a power sucker?" I questioned. At the guard's raised eyebrow, I rolled my eyes.

"Does this room render a super powerless?"

"No it is the only one that doesn't. If it did, those guards wouldn't be there." I nodded in understanding.

"Can you make them go away? Even just standing outside the door would be okay…" I trailed off.

"Are you sure?"

"I used to know her."

"Alright but if anything happens it isn't my fault." With that he pressed the intercom and ordered the other guards out. "We will be watching you and will be in there if anything happens."

"Thanks." With that, I pushed the pad on the side of the door, making it slide open.

It felt as if I had stepped into a hot, relaxing bath. My powers flowed back into me. I felt my eyes turn back to normal, well their normal freaky pale blue.

"Refreshing, isn't it? I always hated the detention room at Sky High and it is even worse here. Four years without feeling powerful. It is torture." I opened my eyes and looked over at Gwen.

Her hair was much longer now. She was the same height, and still had a hint of pink on her. Her earrings were pink star studs.

Gag me.

"I need your help." I sat down at the table across from her.

"With what?" Gwen leaned back in her chair.

"Have you heard Baron Battle escaped?" Her chair hit the ground with a thud.

"No!" Her eyes lit up. "How'd he do it?"

"I don't know! But I need your help putting him back in prison."

"Why?" She asked with a look of disgust. "You are nothing but a freezer. Why should a technopath, like me, help you?"

I leaned closer, trying to disguise my anger. "Because Baron Battle has kidnapped two supers so far, right from under the nose of the world. He is torturing them for answers about Warren Peace. He might turn to the prisons next. And considering you went to school with him…he will torture you too."

I smirked as Gwen withered. "I'll help. It would be horrible for my look if I got tortured." at that, I rolled my eyes. Same old Gwen.

"Good. I need help tracing the last two calls that Baron placed on my cell. Can you do that? I managed to record the second one." I asked, placing my messenger bag on the table.

"Yes, I can do that, easily. What type of phone do you have?"

"A Razr." She grimaced.

"I hate that cell. It is way too unorganized." I smirked.

"I know but I got a better car. So will you do it? If this turns out well, I swear I will mention the fact that you helped me."

"Tell me once again why I should help you?"

I took off my Aviators. At Gwen's gasp, I smiled. "Because I can freeze you for a lifetime, and I can make sure you are still living, but you will never be defrosted."

"Fine, I will help you only if you make the stupid guards turn off the intercom; the buzzing is soooo annoying."

"I will see." I turned to the intercom. "Hey can you turn this off? Just for five minutes? Please?" I flashed my puppy dog eyes and gave an innocent smile.

"Alright. But you are on the clock. Five minutes starting now."

I whirled back around to look at Gwen. "Happy?"

"Yes."

"Is the buzzing gone?"

Gwen responded with a sickly sweet smile on her pink painted lips. "Yes it is. Now can we get down to business, please?"

"Anxious to use your power again aren't you?"

"Very much so." She gestured to the chair. "Sit. Now. Please." She added with a thought.

"Here is my phone. Do you want me to go to the recording?" I laughed as Gwen raised her eyebrow at me.

"Um, how bout not?"

I placed my purple Razr on the table between us, flipping it open. "Do your thing." I pushed it closer to Gwen.

A small voice inside me told me it was a bad idea to willingly give Royal Pain technology, but I pushed it away. Gwen would see that this was crucial for her to follow along with what I was telling her to do, for it could give her a chance for parole earlier.

Suddenly, my phone buzzed violently, the strong voice of Battle filling the room, along with my friend's and mine.

After about a minute of listening to the conversation, which just made me madder, Gwen snapped the cell closed…with her mind.

"He is in New York City. He called you from a payphone in the M&M store warehouse."

"There's an M&M store WAREHOUSE?" The awe in my voice was obvious.

"Duh. Can I keep the phone please please please?"

"Hell NO!" I said, snatching my cell back and slipping it into my pocket. "I don't have the money to get another one!"

"Damnit." Gwen slouched. I stood up, taking my bag from the table. I walked over to the intercom. As I was about to press the button, I thought better.

"Hey Gwen," She looked up. "Take these." I reached into my bag and pulled out the small collection of pink things that had collected in the bottom. It consisted of a pair off pink hoop earrings, pink lip gloss, a pink hairbrush and mirror combo, and pink eyeshadow.

"Thank you sooooo much! I haven't had anything new since my last visitor came over a year ago!"

"I'm thanking you for helping me. You do not know how much it means to me." I said solemnly.

"I'm guessing that one of the supers taken was your mom?" Gwen calmly said as the two guards came in the back door to take her back.

"Yes."

"Good luck." Gwen Grayson said as she was pulled to her feet. "And I mean that." She cried from the hallway before the door closed behind her.

"You okay?" Tyson asked from the other doorway.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You're a super aren't you?" He asked. I froze.

"You tell anyone that I am, I will hunt you down, and I will freeze you solid enough so that no heat will ever melt you." I sneered.

"Who would believe me? No one that's who."

"Whatever." I brushed by Tyson back into the hallway, only to stop dead in my tracks as my power suddenly vanquished from my body, leaving me feeling empty and weak and cold.

Let me tell ya, I basically ran back into the waiting room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Grrr. I got seriously no reviews last chapter. *goes and cries in a corner* Please review. Please? By the way, I know this one is somewhat short…the next few shouldn't be. **

WARREN

The door slammed open and I looked up from my fingers to see Jessie, her shoulders relaxing instantly as she walked into the room. I raised my eyebrow at her, but she just held up her finger as if saying for me to wait.

I hate waiting. It sucks.

"Thank you Tyson. Your help will be remembered." Jessie smiled at the guy before motioning for us to leave.

_Why are we leaving brain? _

_Because obviously you either got help, or you didn't. Duh. It is beneficial to use me sometimes ya no. _

If I could have snorted, I would have.

I stood, following Jessie out the door to the parking lot to the dark blue Explorer. We all piled in, no one bothering to strap in.

"You start the car I will blind you all." Zack threatened Jessie.

"I'm not going to!" She cried. "I did find out where Battle called us from however. And I also got rid of all the pink crap on the bottom of my bag."

"Where is he? What did the devil say?" Will asked, hate obvious in his voice.

"Will, calm down." I gruffly said, looking at him over the headrest.

"Listen to Warren Will. Gwen didn't say anything about anyone…cause I didn't ask. However, she did say it was a relief to have her powers back." Jessie said.

"What?" We all simultaneously seemed to say.

"The whole complex is basically a power sucker. Every room, the hallway, the interrogation rooms, the visitor rooms. The only places that aren't are the lobby and one interrogation room at the very end of the complex. That is why I looked relieved when I came back into the lobby; without my powers I feel lost. Oh, and my eyes are a dark blue."

_I can picture that. They probably are the same color as when she is when with me and only me. _

_Probably lover boy. _

"To answer your question Will…"

"Wait what question?" I asked. Jessie turned to look at me, her eyebrow cocked.

"Do you ever listen?"

"No."

"There ya go. Anyway Will, Gwen seemed different than I remember her. Granted, she was still stuck up and snobby, but she seemed less inclined to be a villain after I told her that Baron could take her and torture her. She still loves pink though." I smirked as Jessie and Magenta shared a grimace.

Pink was not their color.

"So where is he?" Layla whispered, tear tracks still noticeable on her face.

"He called from a payphone at the M&M store warehouse in New York."

"There's a warehouse?" Zack stupidly asked.

"There's a warehouse for every major store in the world Zack." Ethan popped in.

"Duh." I smirked as Zack gave me a glare. He sucks at that.

"No one in this car can glare as good as I can."

"Boastful much?" Jessie shot me a grin.

"Hey, just stating the truth. So we going to drive all the way to New York?" I asked. It was a few hour drive just to reach the state line, even longer to reach the actual city. Jessie bit her lip and shot me a glance.

"I think we should go back home, but just for the night. Then we will have four days to scour New York for Battle." She mumbled, biting her nails. I gave her one of those no-no slaps on her wrist. She shot me a glare, her eyes back to their normal pale blue.

"You sure?" Layla asked.

"Well, I mean, we all need a night to collect ourselves, and I highly doubt that he will take another super before tomorrow. That would be three in one day…but if he calls me again…" I watched as Jessie's eyes got all teary, her voice cracking at the end of her sentence. My heart hurt at her sad expression.

Reaching over, I wrapped my arm around her waist, pulling her close. "Don't forget about Raine." I whispered into her ear.

"Shit. Guys, I think we have to stay together, including Raine. Look, I know she's 12, but-"

"Jessie, we all love Raine and you know it. We all want her safe. I was thinking that the girls should stay at Layla's and the guys at Will's; we would stay at your house Jessie, but it is too far away for the guys to get there in time if something were to happen."

Every person was staring at Magenta in shock, including me. Well, the shocked expression is when my eyes are a little wider but whatever.

"Alright. Thanks Maj. Come on guys, let's go back home." Jessie managed to say. I waited until everyone else was strapped in and the car started to lean over the armrests.

"It'll be okay Jessie; I promise you that." I nuzzled her hair, kissing her forehead. I looked her in the eyes. "Maybe I should drive, okay?"

"Thanks my hothead." She whispered, giving me a soft kiss on the lips.

We traded places, and I started the car, pulling out of the parking lot and back onto the interstate as the sky began to darken.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

JESSIE

I leaned my head against the window, the glass freezing beneath my head. I gently drew out frozen swirls with my finger, lazily blowing some more ice crystals onto it.

"That's pretty Jess." Maj murmured from where her head was resting on Zack's shoulder.

"Thanks."

"That is pretty." Layla added, taking a breather from her kissing session with Will.

At least there weren't sound effects.

"Thanks again." I reached over, turning the AC down lower than necessary, then turning on the CD Will had in. It was by Linkin Park, thank god. I wouldn't have been surprised if it was by the Jonas Brothers.

Kidding.

"You okay icebox?" Warren asked. I shot him a look.

"Somewhat. Drawing with ice takes my mind off of it."

"I used to play with fire…ya know, before I became friends with all them."

"Sounds like fun." I mumbled, leaning my head back against the window, letting my hold on the ice disappear, making it drip in rivulets down onto the black leather armrest. The darkness outside made the dashboard lights cash an eerie glow on everyone, but mostly Warren and I. My eyes watched the as the moon vanished behind some clouds, rain clouds. I watched as a flash of lightning illuminated the sky for a second.

A few minutes later, the collective snores and deep breathing of everyone else filled the air. I shot a glance over at Warren, studying his face. He seems alright, not like he was going to fall over asleep.

"You can sleep my love." He shot a quick glance to me.

Damn he caught me staring. I blushed and turned away, thankful that it was dark and he couldn't see my blushing.

"You sure? I would prefer not to have you fall asleep at the wheel." I stated. Warren shot me a look, and even in the dim light, I could tell it was his 'are you shitting me?' look.

"Jessie, you know me better than that. I have never fallen asleep while driving anything, and even if I did this time, you are the lightest sleeper, and you would grab the wheel from me. Besides, with the powers we have here, who knows, if I was to crash into a tree, Layla could make it soft and rubbery." I smirked at the last sentence, then it was followed by one of those jaw-cracking yawns.

"Jessie," He reached over, placing a hand over mine on the armrest. "Sleep. I will be fine. Promise."

"Thanks." I mumbled, slipping into dreamland with a smile on my face.

_The mist swirled around my feet as I stepped lightly around the dark warehouse. The faint crack of a whip was heard, followed by sobbing and screaming. I shot a glance around, realizing I was flanked by Warren and Will, with Zack glowing faintly in the background. _

_I nodded, flicking my wrist, our group walking forward slowly and silently. I felt the soft hand that belonged to Raine gently slide into mine as the cracking of the whip grew louder, as did the shrieks and sobs. _

_I shot a look over to Warren. He held up three fingers, meaning that there were three people being tortured. I nodded, a tear sliding down my cheek. _

_All three were supers. _

"_How many?" I mouthed. He cocked his head, listening. He then held up two fingers. Two bad guys. Two bad guys that were going down. I nodded, walking forward. _

_My hand shot up, and everyone froze behind me. Well, that was a bad choice of words. I didn't freeze them, they stopped moving. I gently disentangled my hand from Raine's, apologizing with my eyes. _

_I strode forward, my head held high, my eyes blazing. _

"_Hello Jessica Raze." The man that I presume to be Baron Battle said. "I'm glad you are here."_

"_Give them back. Wait, why?" I asked, confusion making me grit my teeth. _

"_Because I don't want my son back. You got tricked; they are giving you up so I can have you, the most powerful freezer on the planet." He gave me a wicked grin, and my eyes widened. _

_Warren wouldn't give me up, neither would Raine, even if their lives were on the line. _

_Would they? _

"_Come on Jessica. I have a special place for you." I watched Baron as he gestured to where the other supers were tied up in one of those power erasing rooms. They all were facing me, with bare backs, dripping blood onto the ground. I couldn't see their faces, but they were screaming at me to turn around and run. _

"_Never." I screamed, spinning around only to run into Warren's chest. His arms wrapped around me in a vice like grip. _

"_Come on Icebox. Your place is waiting." He grinned, mimicking his father as he and Raine wrestled me over to Baron. _

"_Wait! Guys! No! Warren! I love you! Why are you doing this?" I screamed, shaking, trying to get loose from his grip. _

"_To save myself. Plus, I'm getting tired of you Jessica." _

"_Raine! You're my sister!" _

"_So? Am I obligated to keep you? Hell no." _

"_NO! GUYS! NO!" _

"Jessie!" I jolted awake, sweat and tears dripping down my face, freezing once they left it.

"Warren?" I whispered, the 'n' sound of his name catching in my throat. "It was horrible! You and Raine and everyone else gave me up to Baron to save yourselves." I sobbed, covering my face with my hands, in turn effectively freezing the inside of the Explorer.

All of it.

"Jessie, we would never do that. I love you, as does everyone else in this car. But you need to unfreeze the car otherwise, there will be no one to love you." I felt Warren reach over and wrap his arms around my shaking body.

It didn't seem odd to me that he was driving and now he wasn't…

"Relax icebox. No one is giving you over to Baron to be tortured." He nuzzled my cheek, blowing his words into my ear gently.

I turned my face to his, blinking the tears out of my vision. His eyes were nothing but loving, worried, sad. No hatred, no malice, no anger.

"It seemed so real." I whispered, the tears threatening to make another appearance.

"It was a dream. You started yelling though." At that, I groaned.

"Don't leave."

"Never."


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews my lovelies! They made me laugh, which is a really good thing, considering it motivates me to write more when I am in a good mood. ANYWAY, here is the next chapter. I do not know how long it will be, like, at all, so we will just wait and see. **

JESSIE

I yawned as I felt the car screech to a stop. Looking around, I realized that Will had taken over the driving, and Warren and I had the back, back seat to ourselves.

Oh goody.

"Who's house we at now?" I heard Magenta grumble through Zack's shoulder.

"Jessie's."

"Wait, what?" I perked up, disentangling myself from Warren's arms to lean forward. Will sighed loudly and turned around.

"We are stopping at everyone's houses so that they can get their stuff. You need to get your sister and probably some more clothes and girl stuff and whatnot."

"Very true." I mumbled, climbing over Ethan, much to his protests, to the nearest door. Climbing out of the car, my foot got hooked on something, causing me to land in a heap on the driveway.

The laughter of everyone in the car made my face burn. "Ouch." I rubbed my bruised arm, nursing my pride as well. I strode over to the front door, fumbling to put the key in the lock. Before I opened the door, I checked my phone. It was 12:49. Raine will be asleep, and she will hate me for waking her up.

Slowly opening the front door, I peeked up the stairwell, and upon seeing no lights on, at all, I shivered.

I really hate the dark. I always feel as if something is waiting for me. Plus on a side note, I think our house is haunted so yeah, I hate the dark. With a passion.

Flipping my cell open, I used the light as a guide up the stairs. The light switch was right next to the top stair, and I hastily hit it, probably with too much force, causing the hallway light to flick on, blinding me for a second. I walked over to the door that was plastered with smiley faces and random Hannah Montana, Jonas Brothers, and (thankfully) some Linkin Park pictures.

"Rainey?" I said loudly. I ducked as a fluffy pink pillow was chucked at my head.

"If it isn't a matter of life or death, GO AWAY JESSICA!" She yelled.

"Baron Battle took Mom. Unless you want the same fate, I suggest you get your ass out of bed. Back a backpack with only necessities. We are going to spend the night at Layla's with the girls."

"He, he took Mom?" Her voice quietly asked. I looked up from where I was standing in front of her closet.

"Yes. They are in New York, and tomorrow we are going to go rescue her, along with The Anaconda, Layla's mom."

"Stupid idea."

"Do you want Mom to die!" I yelled, throwing my hands up, freezing the ceiling.

"No." Raine cowered.

"Then get your ass up and pack a bag. A small one. Don't being your cell however; he can track it." Satisfied that Raine was actually going to pack a bag, I dashed out of her room into my own. I dumped all the stuff out of my messenger bag, sending my hero uniform along with a few makeup canisters, tumbling to the wood floor.

I bent down, stashing my hero stuff and cell phone back in the bag, along with my phone charger, another pair of shoes, my camera, my Aviators, a notebook and a pen. I threw another pair of underwear, a bra, jeans, and two shirts in there as well.

"Raine you ready?" I yelled from the bathroom, shoving a toothbrush, toothpaste, a comb, and the ever present deodorant into the pocket on my bag.

"Almost!" She cried. I rolled my eyes, knowing that meant 'not at all.'

I started to walk over to her room, only to pause in front of the other door. My mom's room. The door was closed, and I gently opened it, looking into the dark room.

If we rescue her, she will need some clothes. I walked over to her closet, being careful not to disturb anything else, and pried open the heavy door.

You see, my mom's closet doubles as her hero sanctum, hence the reason why her door weighs a freaking ton!

Looking upon the clothes, I grabbed a pair of jeans and a blue shirt for her, jamming them into my bag, snapping it shut.

"Hey! Why you in Mom's room?" Raine asked from the doorway, to scared to even step over the threshold.

"Getting her clothes. If, no WHEN, we rescue her, she won't really want to walk around New York with her hero outfit on now would she?"

"Come on sis. Will's honking his horn." Raine spun around, her backpack on her back as she jumped down the stairs, shutting off the light.

"Hey!" I yelled, sprinting out of Mom's room, adrenaline making my heart pump and my senses jump. I slid down the banister, too scared to walk down the stairs. "What was that for?" I furiously asked.

Raine shrugged, her blonde hair falling over her shoulders. "You would have dilly-dallied longer, and I highly doubt the neighbors appreciate Will's honking." As the words left her mouth, a long honk resounded through my ears. I yanked open the front door brutally, and froze Will solid.

"Shut up!" I screamed. "Come on Raine." I said, spinning around to turn on the alarm and lock the door tight, shoving my key into my back pocket.

"Jessie!" Was the first thing I heard as I got into the car, settling between Raine and Warren in the backseat.

"Yes?"

"Why would you freeze, and continue to freeze, Will?!?!" Layla asked, more like shrieked.

"The neighbors would be most likely to set my house on fire if he honked again. He already pissed off the neighborhood dogs!" I defended myself.

"Just unfreeze him please."

Giggling, I flicked my hand in Will's direction, and he heaved in a huge breath, turning around in his seat.

"You ever do that again, I will tear off your hands." He scowled.

"Puhlease, Warren would roast you alive." I countered. "Shut up and drive." I threatened by shaking my hand in his direction, lowering the temperature that he felt.

"Yes ma'am!" He saluted, turning around and driving back to his and Layla's house.

Apparently, while I was asleep, we hit everyone else's house because they were closest. If you ask me, we should have gone to my house first because it is the farthest away, hence less gas would be wasted and Layla would be as chipper as you can get when your only parent was taken and is being tortured.

Anyway, she was extremely unhappy with Will when he got his car. She didn't talk to him for three days, basically giving him the silent treatment. Thankfully, she got over it after we gave her the dirty truth about, well, whatever we could think of about anything…if that made any sense whatsoever.

"Shut up and let me sleep!" Raine yelled over the hum of noise. I shared a glance with Warren, and we all busted out laughing, causing Raine to grumble to herself, placing her head against the window. "I can make you all soaking wet ya know." She nonchalantly said.

"Not me." Warren raised his hand.

"Asshole."

"Raine! Watch your mouth!" I said, playfully slapping her.

"Ouch!" She retaliated.

"CATFIGHT!" Zack and Ethan gleefully yelled. Raine and I looked at each other, then simultaneously slapped both of them upside the head.

"Youch!" They said in unison, causing everyone to laugh the rest of the ride over to Will's and Layla's.

Like they say, laughter is the cure for mostly anything.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

WARREN

As we pulled up to Will's house, the laughter died down as everyone gathered their bags and piled out into the driveway. I took my place next to Jessie, wrapping my arm around her waist, shouldering my black bag.

"What's the plan, man?" Zack asked, his body jolting in a random spaz attack as he glowed softly, illuminating the front yard. I noticed Jessie and Will share a look, and I fought the small drop of anger that blossomed.

_You are learning Padawan. _

_Shut up. _I growled.

For once, my mind listened.

"Should we really separate?" Ethan asked, shivering from fear. I looked around, noticing every face was either scared or sad.

"No…" I shot a glance to Raine who was on Jessie's other side. "I'm the youngest, but I'm thinking that we should all go down into Will's Sanctum…it would be the safest place…" She trailed off as Will got his thinking look on.

"She's right." I sighed. Everyone looked at me. "No one can get in but Will and his parents, so it would be the safest. Besides, I highly doubt anyone else could figure out how to even get in there." I finished, gripping Jessie's waist probably a little tight, considering she cooled off under my hand.

I watched as Will tapped his chin, trying to be humorous, but the hairs on the back of my neck were standing up.

We were being watched.

"Get in the house, now." I growled. Jessie looked at me, startled, then she felt it too.

"Go. NOW!" She yelled, grabbing her bag and slamming the car's door shut. She basically sprinted to the door, and I followed.

"Come on!" I yelled, paranoia making me jittery. I slammed the door closed, locking the deadbolt and the doorknob.

"Close the damn curtains." Jessie said loudly, walking over to the back door and locking it. "Will are your upstairs windows locked?"

"Yes. Mom makes me."

"Good. Raine, can you help me? The rest of you go down there and make sure it's secure. GO!" Jessie barked, giving us orders, that I, of course, didn't obey.

"What are you going to do?" I asked, confused.

_Booby traps. _

"Booby traps. Not many supers can withstand freezing temperatures mixed with ice and water. We are going to turn it into a freaking winter wonderland up here." Even with her words, the air started dropping, my breath becoming visible with every exhale. I walked over to the fireman poles, hanging onto one, but not falling.

Jessie's eyes grew to a deep blue as she concentrated. I shot a glance over to Raine to see her hands dripping with water. They looked at each other, and then the floor was a huge puddle, frozen over, the air dropping to freezing, the light bulbs flickering out as the outlets were frozen, the windows drenched in water, then frozen a few inches thicker.

"Warren! Go." Jessie froze the pole, making me grunt in frustration as I slid down, unhappily, to land with a thud on the ground.

"She forced you to right?" Will asked from one corner, near a large storage locker imbedded in the wall. I had never noticed that before…

_Because it is made to blend in, not make it obvious to someone who had never known it existed. _

_Thanks brain, more useless information to store away. _

_Anytime._

"Yeah, said for me to get my ass down here. I figure it's because they are basically freezing the whole downstairs so that no intruder could make it in without freezing." I stated, striding over to the corner where they had set up camp. I quickly surveyed it.

Eight sleeping bags were laid out, four against the wall, four at their feet. Each one, surprisingly, had a pillow and an extra blanket. Our bags were haphazardly stacked in front of the locker, which I might add, had a nice assortment of food as well.

"Ouch!" Our heads spun to see Raine crouched on the ground next to one of the poles.

"You okay?" Ethan asked, pushing his glasses up.

"Yeah. She sent me down here so she could make it almost an unbearable cold, one even I couldn't stand."

"How can you stand cold more than us Rainey?" Zack asked, curiosity across his face. I was anticipating the answer as well. I raised my eyebrow as she rolled her eyes and busted out laughing.

"Please! From birth I have lived with an icebox! How do you not learn to withstand cold, especially when she can freeze you solid if you piss her off?" Raine giggled, walking over to us, favoring her left foot a bit.

"Hey, why you limping?" I walked over to her side, slinging her over my shoulder, making her explode in a fit of squeals, her small fists hitting my back.

"Landed funny. PUT ME DOWN WARREN!" I smirked, spinning around.

"I landed in a nuthouse." I stopped, a smile plastered on my face as Jessie landed lightly, gently hitting the pad beside the poles, closing off the world upstairs.

"SISSY SAVE ME!" Raine cried from my shoulder.

"Nah, I'm worn out." Jessie said, smiling her smile that always makes me, Bad Ass, weak at the knees.

"JESSICA RAZE HELP YOUR SISTER!" Raine cried from my shoulder as she wiggled, falling more over my back. The shift in weight made me groan; it was numbing my arm.

"I'll put you down." I dropped to my knees.

Bad idea.

"Shit!" I grumbled through grit teeth. Note to self: landing on a stone floor on your knees with 80 extra pounds on your back hurts.

"Sorry Warren, I am fat." Raine said jokingly, giving me a pat on the head. Jessie laughed, helping me to my feet.

"You okay?" She asked, looking up into my eyes. I noticed with a little confusion that they were still the deep blue.

"Yeah, just hurts a tad…Why are your eyes still dark?" Hey, I can't help it when I ask questions out of curiosity.

Jessie sighed, and my arms instinctively tightened around her. "I am constantly going to be controlling the temperature upstairs, and the only way I can do it when I'm asleep is if I have continuously been doing it already. It sucks, but I'd do it any day to keep you safe." She whispered, kissing me softly on the lips.

I responded by grabbing the back of her head, pushing our bodies and lips closer together. I felt her moan slightly at the contact, making me smirk against her lips.

"Are you two done yet?" Will called. I gently, reluctantly, broke away from Jessie.

"Yes, now you can go back to making out with Layla in peace." I grinned as Will shot me the bird, then kissed Layla.

_Don't you just love love? Pray nothing bad happens tonight Warren, for I have a bad feeling about this. _

Thanks brain, I guess?


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for reading my lovely reviewers. Now just one statement before I start writing. Review=love! Disclaimer: I do not own Sky High, just Jessie and Raine and their moms, lol. **

**NOTE: CHANGING BARON BATTLE'S POWERS TO JUST PYROKENISIS! **

JESSIE

I rolled over on my sleeping bag, not being able to get to sleep. Warren was taking first watch, and he looked up from where he was sitting on the pool table. He started to stand up, but I raised my head and shook it, pressing a finger to my lips.

I am notorious for having issues falling asleep. You could say I have insomnia sometimes. Warren doesn't like that one bit, for he says I am not myself when I'm tired. But he doesn't get the fact that since my mom just got taken and that my mind is coming up with random ideas on how to get her back.

And it wasn't just me. Layla cried herself to sleep, and Magenta just recently fell asleep, Ethan right after her. Warren, well, he was a different story. He was one of those people who don't need quite as much sleep as everyone else, so he volunteered to take first watch (which consisted of four hours) considering he said he wasn't that tired.

"Damn pillow." I mumbled quietly as to not wake anyone up. The stupid thing was barely a pillow, considering it was all squished and lumpy.

"Hey." A hand on my shoulder made me look up quickly. Warren's chocolate eyes were staring into mine. "You okay?" I swallowed my pride, knowing that he could see right through any fake face I put up.

"No, my pillow sucks, I'm tired, I feel hopeless, I am still trying to keep freezing the whole living room, I am scared for my mom, I am scared for all of us, and just…" I trailed off as the tears started up, for the first time all night. Warren instantly noticed, wrapping his arms around me, pulling me on his lap, against his chest.

"It'll be alright Jessie." He said softly, stroking me from my hair, down my back, and back up again. The motion that normally relaxed me, just made me more upset. Someone loved me, someone who loved me so much shouldn't have to face this hell.

"You shouldn't have to be faced with this Warren." I sobbed, the tears streaming down my face.

"Jessie, I will always be by your side, no matter how horrific something is. I wouldn't want anything else." He soothed.

The tears just kept coming however, no matter what me said, no matter how I tried to calm down, it didn't help. I sobbed silently, my shoulders shaking, biting my lips to keep the sounds in. Warren just kept stroking my back, whispering sweet nothings to me, making me feel better.

"I'm sorry." I whispered once my breakdown was over.

"Jessie, I don't care if you soak my shirt with your tears. Your mom just got taken by one of the most horrendous villains in the world. I think that you have every reason in the world to give yourself time to cry. But that time is over, you know that. It is time to be the strong Jessica Raze that everyone else sees." Warren murmured.

"I know Warren." I whispered.

"But you can cry when you are with me, no matter what." He whispered. "I love you."

"I love you too." He placed a gentle kiss on my lips.

"I have to be on watch." I groaned lightly, already feeling better when in his arms.

"Do you have to sit on the pool table then?" I whispered. I felt Warren grin.

"I'll stay with you Jessie." He gently placed another kiss on my forehead.

"Thank you Warren."

"Anytime my love. Now sleep, we have four long days ahead of us." I nodded, sliding back down onto my sleeping bag, wrapping a blanket around me, placing my head on Warren's chest, his heartbeat luring me off to a surprisingly dreamless sleep.

________________________________________________________________________

WARREN

I looked down at Jessie. Her face still had the remnants of crying on it, but she looked at peace for now. My heart ached. My father was doing this to her, to all my friends, so that he could have me back, so we could be the Sons of Flame.

He had mentioned to me years ago when I visited him that if he was to ever get out of jail in my lifetime, that us two pyros would make the Sons of Flame. It was a coveted title. Years ago back when supers were just being discovered and hailed for their abilities, there was two flame throwers who took the spotlight, Crimson Skies and Hail Fire.

Crimson Skies could manipulate fire as long as there was some. Hail Fire made it rain fire, but he controlled where it would land. They were called the Sons of Flame for their abilities. They both were male, obviously, and they went around saving people, cities, the world for years. The reason why the title is coveted so much is because rarely does a pyrokinetic not go over to the villainous side.

Fire is destructive. Many pyrokinetics have turned over a new leaf as a villain because of that very reason. Their powers are more of a menace than a gift, and especially if they hurt someone they love, like their friends or spouses, then they feel as if they cannot be a hero.

My father did that, but he also felt that the governments of the whole world were corrupt. He made a plan to invade the UN and kill all the world leaders, proclaiming himself world dictator, or something like that.

Hey, I was only three. I don't remember that very well, and Mom doesn't tell me much about him anymore; it pains her still.

So when I was ten I paid him a visit at the prison he is-was in. He told me all about the Sons of Flame and that if he did ever get out of there that we could be the next ones. Of course, being young and arrogant, I didn't realize that he meant that we would be villainous. I thought he meant that we would be heroes. It was years later when I realized what he really meant.

Now he is out of prison. I bet you that his sidekick, Ghost Whisperer, helped him.

Ghost Whisperer had a very unique power. She can see through tricks and cannot be lied to or deceived. She also can see spirits, but considering she cannot control them, she was demoted to sidekick class.

She was teamed up with my dad since they graduated high school, and apparently she followed him no matter what, for she was in love with him, even though he married my mom.

My mom is Hera. She is telekinetic, but cannot move objects that weigh about a hundred pounds or so. She was put in hero class, so what do ya know it, she met my dad, they fell in love, they got married, had a kid, he went psycho, he was thrown in prison, they divorced, end of story.

Why Baron Battle would think that I would carry out the idea to become the Sons of Flame with him after all the shit he has put us through…

I felt Jessie's body cool down. Looking down in surprise, I realized she was still asleep.

_Her body must automatically cool down when things get too hot around her, even in sleep. _I mused.

_You are correct sir. _Came in my brain, like always. Despite the situation, I found it hilarious that Jessie was so used to cooling me off that she would automatically. My phone buzzed in my pocket, causing me to jump slightly.

I may not flinch in the face of evil, but I sure as hell do when my phone buzzes and I am not ready for it. I slowly reached into my pocket, trying not to wake up Jessie as she lay on my chest still. Flicking on the screen, I shut off my alarm, meaning it was time for me to sleep and Zack to take watch…if he could.

"Zack." I whispered, gently nudging him with my foot. He adjusted his body, still asleep, murmuring something. "Zack." I said a little more brutally. He continued to sleep.

With my temper being short recently, I heated up my hand, letting it light on fire, creating a mini fireball like I had trained with Boomer last year. I aimed for his arm, the chucked the fireball at Zack.

"YOUCH!" He shrieked, jumping up, making Magenta's head fall off his chest and hit the pillow.

She didn't wake up. Typical.

"Yo man, what the hell was that for?" Zack grumbled, rubbing his arm. I shot him glare.

"Your turn for watch." I grumbled, shifting slightly so only my head was leaning against the wall, my back on Jessie's pillow. I waited until Zack was sitting on the spinning chair, obviously spinning around.

Resting my eyes upon Jessie's peaceful face, I closed my eyes, drifting off into sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Let's go for TWO reviews for this chapter, not just story alerts and whatnot, kay? Thank youuuuu. **

JESSIE

The first thing I noticed when I woke up was that I was smelling a campfire and something else…Warren. Only he had this certain smell. Groggily blinking open my eyes, I looked up into his face. He was still sleeping, his forehead crinkled, a confused look on his face.

Must be dreaming. And not a good dream either.

Taking a risk of having an angry fireball on my hands, I stretched upwards, giving him a soft kiss on the lips to wake him up.

And it did.

"Hey Jess." He groaned as he overtook the sleep that threatened to drag him back under. I smirked as he tried to stretch but I was in his way. "Care to move?"

"Naw." He gave me a half glare, knowing I still beat him in that department, then sighed and resigned to lie there with me still on top of him.

"You woke me up." Warren said, laughter in his voice and eyes. I giggled. Ick.

"Yup, cause I loooooooove you." I said, sticking out my tongue. Warren chuckled, his body temperature warming up as he woke up.

"I love you too Jessie." He gave me a soft kiss on my forehead. I smiled. "Hey, do you know that your body automatically cools off when things get too hot around you?" I crinkled my nose in amusement.

"That's funny."

"Your face is funny." Zack said from behind me. I reached behind me, slapping his arm without even looking, causing him to yelp in pain.

Yeah, I'm just that good.

"That hurt."

"You know what else hurts?"

"Your mom."

"No, my eyes when I look at you." I responded, ducking as a pillow was hurled my way, meaning it landed squarely in Warren's face.

"Ouch! You're dead glow stick." He snarled while smirking. I laughed while Zack jumped up and bolted to the other side of the sanctum, shaking.

"He's kidding stupid head." I managed to get out between bouts of laughter. Zack looked a bit embarrassed, hence the bright red cheeks he was sporting.

"I knew that." He mumbled, smiling.

"Sure ya did." Magenta said, leaning across Zack to grab a granola bar from next to me. I noticed how everyone else was stirring, our loud antics enough to wake everyone up.

"That's mine!"

"FOOD!"

"Is it organic?"

"Can I have some water?"

"You can make water, why should I give you a bottle for it?"

"FOOD!"

"Damnit that hurt!"

"Ouch! That burned me."

"Sorry."

"Sure ya are."

"Fine, you caught me."

"HA, I knew it."

"When are we leaving Jessie?"

The last statement made everyone freeze in their tracks…not literally. I didn't freeze anyone.

Yet. Kidding!

Or am I?

Anyway, back to the part where everyone stopped moving. It was if the whole world had come crashing down on our good moods. Layla's face turned bright red and her lips were quivering. Will looked pissed off again, Ethan almost melted, and everyone else was still in shock that Raine had the guts to ask.

"Today. After we are all ready." I whispered. In the silence, it sounded like I had screamed instead.

"Alright. So do we have a plan?" She asked, looking hopeful. My little sister, a mere 12...she shouldn't be put up with someone as deadly as Baron Battle.

"I thought of something last night." We all turned to the owner of the voice; Magenta.

"Well?" I asked. She took a deep breath and I faintly felt her body temperature rise a few degrees too high in her nervousness. Placing a hand on her thin wrist, I relaxed her back to normal. She shot a grateful look my way, and I nodded, urging her to continue.

"Where ever Battle is, he obviously is going to make sure the prisoners have tight security. I was thinking that Ethan, Zack, and I could break out the prisoners. Raine would help us, considering she is the smallest human.

"You four are the ones Battle is going to be most interested in, considering you are all heroes whereas us four are just sidekicks or not even in high school yet."

"Hey!" I smiled a little at Rainey's outburst, but waved my hand to let her know that she better shut her mouth.

"You four will obviously keep him and his sidekick busy with your array of powers while we break out the supers and call in for backup. Once the police and the FBI and all them get there with those power-killing handcuff things, we can fly the supers back here to Maxville for treatment. Then we can go out and actually save the world like we are supposed to be doing right now."

Oh dang. In the rush, everyone had forgotten about our super cells. You know, the little red phones with the cute light that make an interesting ring when someone calls you for major emergency always involving a super villain or five.

The Director is not going to be happy about that.

"Do you think any one else knows where Baron Battle is?" Ethan asked, pushing up his glasses on his nose. I shook my head.

"Doubt it. He has only called me according to Gwen. And he does keep calling from the same pay phone in the M&M's warehouse. But he has only called my cell."

"So basically all the other supers are running amuck trying to find a super villain who is extremely adept at hiding and blending in and they have no clue where to start?" Layla asked, her lips quivering, but her voice steady.

"Basically. Come on, we should probably get ready. Wear something that you can fight in and bring your super suits. That's it. We cannot be weighed down." I said, standing rather reluctantly. I walked over to where we had stacked our bags and I reached in, grabbing my super suit and my other clothes.

No one else had moved yet. I hissed in frustration. "Let's GO!" Everyone jumped at the sound of my yell, and they immediately started running around, grabbing their things.

"What do we do with our bags?" Ethan asked from the corner. I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

"You're smart. Figure it out." I said, tossing my half full pack on the ground, giving him a hint. Ethan, of course, figured it out.

Boys are stupid sometimes. No offense.

"We have to go upstairs Jessie." Will said, looking rather indecisive.

"Why?"

"Get changed and eventually get to my car…"He trailed off at the look I gave him.

"Fine. But I get to go up there first." I started to the concealed stairs that were next to the fireman poles. A warm hand around my arm stopped me.

"I'll go." Warren said, determination in his chocolate eyes. I shook my head, sending my long hair flying around me.

"No."

"Yes. Jessie, I cannot get cold."

"So?"

He chuckled. "So, I will not have you go up there alone, like it or not." I struggled to find an appropriate response, but settled upon…

"Fine. But I go first." I said, turning to the panel that had the stairs. I walked up them to the den, which was still frozen I might add.

Walking around the whole downstairs, my breath came out in puffs. It was frigid, and when I looked at one of those thermometer magnets the Stronghold's had on their fridge, it read negative 20.

No shock there.

"Shit!" I shrieked as I slipped on a patch of ice. I grabbed the counter, slowing my fall, but I still landed awkwardly on my butt. Ouch.

A hand grasped my arm, pulling me to my feet. I looked up to find Warren staring down at me. Anger boiled, and I tried my hardest to smother it, to no avail.

"What the hell are you doing up here?" I asked, anger threading its way into my voice.

"I heard you yell and I came up here." He responded, his hand still holding onto me.

"Aren't you cold?" I asked stupidly, then blushed. Warren gave me his lopsided smirk.

"I'm a fireball; I don't get cold."

"Lies. The day I froze you to the gym floor you got semi cold."

"So?"

"Can we stop this? I have a house to unfreeze."

"Like that takes sooo much energy."

"Shut it fire ball." I concentrated, in my mind I pictured the ice vanishing, and when I flicked my wrist, the room turned back to normal. However, it was still freezing cold.

"Dang it." I mumbled, raising the temperature up to about 70 degrees. Hey, I don't know the exact temperature. I'm not a freaking atmosphere changer like Mrs. Cruella was-er is.

"Heck, that's still more than I can do. I just light things on fire." Warren said, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me into his chest, kissing my head. I smiled into his black wife beater.

"We better call them up." I groaned in annoyance after Warren spoke again.

"Do we have to?" I mumbled into his chest. I heard the smile in his voice as he responded.

"Yes we do, otherwise they are going to think we died or something."

"Fine." I said, reluctantly disentangling myself from him, walking over to the fireman poles. "YO! Get your lazy asses up here!"

"Coming Jessie! Don't freeze up there again!" Raine called back. I smirked, turning back to Warren. His eyes were on me, love and concern obvious in them. I smiled shyly, knowing this was just Warren, the guy I have been dating for three years now.

"I love you Jessie." He said, low and husky, wrapping his arms around me, whispering into my neck.

"I love you too…What caused this random proclamation of feelings?" I asked quietly.

"I don't know how this will turn out. I just want to tell you I love you again before the shit hit's the fan." I smiled a bit at the expression, then saddened.

My mom said that all the time.

"Okay you two, break it up." Will said from where he was closing up the sanctum. Warren pulled away and I whimpered at the lost contact. He smiled, brushing a strand of hair away from my eyes.

"It'll be alright Jessie. I promise you that." I nodded, turning back to everyone else. They were all changed and looked ready and raring to go.

"Let me go get changed. Go get the car ready or something. Oh, and Will?"

"What?"

"Get rid of the Jonas Brothers CD you have in your car." I said, smirking. Everyone busted out laughing at the look of shock and humiliation on his face.

Sauntering away to the bathroom, I shrugged into my jeans and shirt, slipping my black and white super suit into my bag along with my mom's clothes if-NO when we find her.

And we will.


	10. Chapter 10

**I think this chapter is going to be a long one….we are getting close to the end here people. **

**NOTE: I will NOT be doing another story following the gang after this one. I want to do either a Narnia fic or redo my Maximum Ride one, so no asking for a sequel, please. **

**DISCLAIMER: I only own the characters you don't know! HAHA!**

WARREN

"Are we there yet?" Poke.

"No."

"Are we there yet?" Poke.

"No."

"Are we there yet?" Poke.

"No."

"Are we there yet?" Poke. Poke. Poke.

"NO! Damnit! Stop asking!" I yelled, my hands smoking slightly. At the look on Rainey's face, I instantly felt bad. "Sorry, just stop freaking asking! We will get there when we get there!"

"Fine." She pouted, turning back to look out the passenger's window. I tightened my grip on the steering wheel, taking deep breaths, trying to relax.

It was impossible. My muscles were tense, coiled, ready to spring. We were about an hour out of New York, New York. My anger was reaching a boiling point. Impatience was making me furious, I wanted to kick the shit out of my so called dad, I wanted to shut everyone in the car up, hell I wanted to _**blow **_the car up.

"Warren?"

"What?" I snapped angrily. I shot a glance in the rearview mirror to see Jessie, her pale eyes full of worry and concern.

"Relax." She said, placing her hand on my hot shoulder. Waves of coolness traveled through me, relaxing the heat on my hands to a normal level for me. The anger seemed to flee my body with the heat.

"Thanks. I needed that." I said, keeping my eyes on the road. It was blazing hot, even in the car, and the glare that bounced off the road was being a pain in the ass.

"Your welcome." She said, giving me a look that said 'chill we are almost there.'

_Listen to Jessie Warren. No need to be so wound up. _

_I have a short temper brain. You know that. _

_Learn how to relax. _

_Fine. _

_Peace out. _

_Don't say that. _

_Oh, right, ha ha. _

I rolled my eyes. I swear, my parents were seriously a little off their nut when they named me Warren Peace, War AND Peace.

I got named after a freaking book. How messed up is that?

I asked my mom once why I had my name, and she responded by saying that I was born towards the end of a huge super villain-hero war. Alas, they thought that naming me Warren Peace would be appropriate.

Not.

But I don't mind. Once I threatened a few kids in grade school, people got the hint to stop making fun of my name.

I felt my eyes narrow as we passed a sign that said NEW YORK 70 MILES. My hands tightened, gripping the wheel tighter. The hand on my shoulder instantly cooled down a lot. If I was sure I could thank Jessie without snarling, I would have.

"I'm scared Jessie." I shot a quick glance over at Raine. Her gray eyes were huge, her hands nervously playing with her blonde hair.

"I know Raine. I am too." Jessie said softly.

"What if something happens to us…to Mom?" Raine asked, her voice shaking.

"Don't think that way Raine." Jessie said.

"But-" I cut her off this time.

"Don't think anything like that Raine. You are like my little sister. Nothing will happen to you or Jessie or anyone else for this matter. We are going to take this bastard down."

"Alright Warren." Raine said quietly, looking back out the window at the trees that whipped by.

At least Raine didn't call me Warry like Farah's sister did. THAT girl was a nightmare. It makes me shudder to think of her.

A rumble in the backseat startled me. "What the hell was that?"

"My stomach." I heard Zack guiltily answer. Rolling my eyes, I responded.

"Didn't you have food only half an hour ago?"

"Actually it was 45 minutes ago."

"Don't be a smart ass." Magenta said. The resounding noise of skin on skin made me smile.

But honestly, I was still fuming on the inside.

"Warren this is our exit." I nodded, checking over my shoulder before pulling into the right lane, exiting onto the street that would lead us into the heart of New York state; New York the city.

What seemed like eons later, we finally pulled into a parking garage. I groaned, unbuckling my seat belt before kicking open the door and falling onto the pavement. The sound of my black Converse hitting the floor echoed in the garage. I winced at the noise as everyone else jumped out of the car and slammed their doors in unison.

"That was loud." Ethan remarked, pushing his glasses up on his nose. I nodded in agreement.

"We staying anywhere?" Layla asked. I looked at Jessie. She shrugged.

"Do you want to?" She asked, shouldering the only bag that we had brought.

"I think we should, just in case we can't find what we are looking for."

"You do realize that we have no way to pay for this right?" Jessie responded. Layla smiled, and I swear that smile was the evilest one that I have ever seen on her before.

"We are supers aren't we?" A collective groan went up from everyone.

"How bout we just use the credit card the Director gave me?" Layla said, smiling as she flashed the card in front of us. If I wasn't so cool, my mouth would have hit the floor.

"How come we didn't get one?" Zack asked, making a grab for the card, which Layla expertly slid back into her pocket.

"Because the Director figured that we would eventually end up working together, sidekicks and heroes in a huge group. He was talking to me about it and he said that Lash, Penny, and Speed have decided to work together as supers in London, so Zack would be without a hero.

"The Director told me to break you the news that we are the new thing; he has already publicized that new supers would most likely end up working in groups. He also told me to tell you this summer, when we would have a break. I just didn't think that I would end up breaking it to you all when we were chasing one of the most wicked villains in history across New York."

"So basically, you are saying that we are one of the first official groups ever?" Will broke the silence that followed Layla's little speech.

"Yes. The Director told me as well. We were told to keep it a secret until we thought the time was right." Ethan said. I glared, not happy that the Director hadn't chosen to tell us all as the group we were supposed to be.

"Awesome. Can we go now?" Raine said, grabbing one of my hands and one of Jessie's, trying to pull us to the stairs that led downstairs.

"Whoa!" She yelped. I shot a confused look at Jessie, and I know my face mirrored hers.

"What?" We asked Raine simultaneously.

"It's so cool. Your hand is freaking hot-"

"Language." Jessie interrupted. I smirked at the look Raine shot Jessie.

"And yours is freaking cold. It's like…a double whammy!"

Everyone started laughing hysterically as they bounded down the stairs. However, I am too cool for that, so I walked slouchy. That is, until Magenta poked my back, causing me to stand up straight automatically.

"Thanks for that purple head." She shot me a grin, twirling a piece of purple hair.

"You're welcome." I leaned past Jessie to swat at Magenta, but she easily avoided me, laughing as she sped up to walk next to Zack, giving me a cheeky smile over his shoulder.

We emerged into the city and all I can say is holy shoot.

Lights, stores, girls-er, kidding about the last part. If Jessie was a mind reader, I think I would be dead by now.

_Warren…_

_What brain?_

_This is Jessie._

_Sure. _

_Kidding, but hey, I am the one who put that last thought in your head…I just wanted to see what you would say. _I mentally snarled.

Damn brain hates me.

_Na, it's just fun messing with you._

_Oh thanks. _

"I think I found heaven." Will said, staring in awe across the street. I followed his gaze to see the one and only, M&M store.

"Will, we aren't here for this store. We are here for the **warehouse**." Jessie said, pulling us guys out of our stupor.

"But, but, but…"

"But what?"

"Can we go in?" Zack said, turning his puppy dog eyes on Jessie. I saw her roll her eyes, giving me a half smile that made my stomach flip.

Sometimes, it is impossible to believe this woman is mine.

"Fine."

"YIPPEE!" Zack and Will instantly started across the street, ignoring the honking horns, even though they were crossing on a crosswalk.

The rest of us waited until it was legal for us to cross, before following them into the store.

An almost overwhelming smell of chocolate assaulted us as we waltzed through the doors.

"Warren!" I spun to see Jessie staring at me rather funny.

"What?"

"Your eyes belong in here." I cocked my eyebrow, and she planted a sweet kiss on my lips, stunning me. "They are the color of chocolate." She explained. I smiled.

"Jess, your eyes outshine mine any day." I whispered into her ear. I felt her smile against my cheek as I kissed her hair. Her sweet smelling hair…Stay on track Warren.

"Go make sure the other two don't kill themselves. Layla and I will look for a lead." Jessie murmured, pushing me, Raine, Ethan, and Magenta towards Will and Zack.

"Alright."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

JESSIE

I looked at Layla. She was nervously playing with the ivy bracelet on her wrist.

Quick story time-her bracelet was given to her by Will, as a backup in case she would have to go somewhere with little or no plant life to fight a villain. This way she can always hold her own.

"Come on. Let's find someone who can hopefully tell us where exactly the warehouse is." I gently grabbed her wrist, pulling her deeper into the store.

We brushed by any of the tours and whatnot, until we found someone who looked like they could help us.

"Hello. How may I help you?" Asked the man, whose nametag read Marcos.

"Hi Marcos. We are looking for the location of the M&M warehouse here in New York." Layla asked, placing her flirtatious smile on. I followed her lead, jutting my hip out a bit, twirling a piece of hair around my finger as I stood there, pretending to look bored, yet flirtatious.

"Um, why do you want to know?" He asked, obviously a little flustered. I shot him a half smile, you know, the ones that don't show your teeth, but say 'I am a sexy beast.'

"Just business Marcos." I answered, letting his name roll off my tongue. I smiled a little wider as Marcos blushed.

"Please Marcos. We really, really need to know." Layla said, running a hand through her coppery hair, standing a little closer to him.

Wonderful stuff to blackmail her with. Mwahahaha!

"I am not allowed to reveal that information." He said, trying to fall back into his training.

"Not even for two girls who just want to get a few pictures of it?" I asked, looking up at him through my eyelashes. Layla smiled wider, placing her hand on her hip, doing the 'sexy pose.'

"I-I-Alright. If it is just for some pictures." I smiled.

"Yes, we have a project to do and we have to incorporate warehouses, and we thought, why not the M&M one?" I said, coming up with a cover story instantly. Sometimes, going to Sky High and having classes that teach you how to make up stories on the spot are actually beneficial.

"Fine. I give. Do you have any paper?" Marcos asked, finally wilting under our flirty looks. I passed him a napkin I had taken from the glove compartment in Will's car. Marcos pulled a pen out of his brown pants pocket, and quickly wrote down an address. I took back the napkin, made sure the handwriting was legible, and shoved the napkin into my bag.

"Thank you Marcos." Layla and I chorused, looking at each other knowingly, before we simultaneously gave him a peck on each cheek, before turning and walking back to where the guys and Magenta and Raine were.

"Did you see his face?" I asked as soon as we were out of earshot.

"Yes! We are the best. Up top!" Layla held up her hand, and I rolled my eyes, smiling, before high-fiving her back.

"Got it!" We chorused as we reached everyone else.

"Do we have to walk that far?" Raine whined. I smirked, ruffling her silky dark blonde hair I had always wanted.

"It honestly is not far." I said soothingly. Zack's face instantly fell into relief.

"Just a few blocks." I continued.

"How many is a few?" Warren asked skeptically. I shot him a smile.

"Six." Will choked on the chocolate bar he was currently eating.

"That's far." He whined once Warren was done whapping him on the back. I raised my eyebrow.

"Says the indestructible boy who never gets tired." I sarcastically responded. "Let's find a hotel over there." I said, turning to the door.

Six blocks and much whining later, we were parked in a hotel. Layla had paid with her special credit card, and we all fit in the huge suite we had gotten.

Magenta was fawning over the huge bathtub, and Zack was bouncing from bed to bed, when it happened.

My phone rang.

In a second everyone was at my side, Warren's arm around my waist. I held up my purple Razr, scared to answer it, but I flipped it open anyway, hitting the speaker button.

"Hello?"

"Hello my dear Jessica. How are you doing?" The damn annoying voice of Baron Battle filled the room, and filling me with hatred and anger.

"Just peachy. Why have you called again?"

"Just to tell you that I better have my son in three days." Warren warmed up, his arms smoking. I placed my free hand on his wrist, right on the flame tattoo. His eyes looked into mine, anger filling them. I turned my gaze back to my phone.

"Or else?"

"Or else Razor, The Anaconda, AND Hera suffer." Warren's hands flamed and he aggressively stood up and walked over to the wall, punching it, leaving a nice size hole and scorch marks in it. Will got up, but I was frozen on the spot.

Damnit.

"Goodbye Jessica Elizabeth Raze. I will speak to you soon."

"To Hell you will." I snarled. The dial tone came right after, and I picked up my cell, and hurled it at the wall with all my strength. It broke into two pieces and clattered to the floor. I angrily stood, striding over to where Warren was standing, smoking. I placed my hands on his chest and shoved him backwards, making him hit the wall.

Anger flit on my face, and it was obvious in his eyes. But we weren't angry at each other; we were pissed at Baron Battle.

Warren's expression turned from furious to shocked when his back hit the wall, and when my lips attacked his.

Excuse me for getting my anger out sexually. NOT that we are having sex, obviously.

Warren pressed me against him, our tongues battling each other. I bit his lip, not hard enough to draw blood. He responded by pressing me closer, his hands on my back, keeping my face against his.

Our mouths moved furiously against the others, our teeth and tongues playing a good part in that too.

Hardly noticing, I slipped my hands up Warren's shirt, running my fingers over his heated stomach and chest. He groaned into my mouth, biting my lip, making me smile against him.

I don't know how much later it was, but when we pulled away, panting, our clothes were rumpled, my hair a mess, lips darker and swollen. I spun around. Everyone else was either looking at us in shock, or carefully looking out the window or at the television.

"You alright there Jessie?" Warren whispered into my ear. I blushed.

"Sorry." He chuckled, his voice huskier than usual.

"Don't ever say you are sorry for attacking me with your lips." He nuzzled my neck, sending shivers and goose bumps up and down my body.

"Alright, then I totally don't regret my out of character move just then." His lips moved into a smile.

"I love you my icebox."

"I love you too…I hate your father."

"He is not considered my father." He responded, sounding a little angrier.

"I won't call him your father then."

"You do again, I will bite you." I smiled.

"I might just like that."

"Cause you are a dirty little girl." I smacked him.

"I am NOT little. And stop staring at us!" I said, glaring at everyone else. "I got my anger out by attacking my boyfriend. That is not a crime you know!"

"Can we go to bed now and look for him tomorrow?" Rainey asked. I turned to where she was sitting on the couch. She looked dead tired. I thought for a second, then nodded.

"Time for bed everyone."

"But, but, but…I'M NOT TIRED!" Zack yelled, bouncing in his seat.

"I told you not to eat all that chocolate." Magenta said, rolling her eyes.

"Too bad. Try." I responded, rolling my eyes. I gave Warren a kiss on the lips. "Goodnight my hothead." He smiled.

"Goodnight my Jessie. Love you."

"Love you too." He wrapped his arms around me and held me in his warm embrace.

"Jessie come on!" Layla said from the door to what we dubbed the girl's room. Layla, Magenta, and Raine grabbed me and pulled me unwillingly from Warren into our room for sleep.

What do ya know it, as soon as my head hit my pillow, I was out like a light.


	11. Chapter 11

**I know that throughout this whole story I haven't really said anything to my reviewers, like I did last story. I'll do that in the last chapter.**

**Please, oh PLEASE review my lovelies. I want to finish this story, and your reviews keep me motivated and focused. This is the third chapter that I have written in one day, and maybe if I get some reviews, I can have this story finished by Monday, USA time at the latest. This is all Jessie POV, and the next chapter will be all Warren POV. **

**REVIEW PLEASE. *smiles and begs***

JESSIE

The annoying beeping of the clock's alarm made me roll over and groan. I banged my hand blindly on the bed side table, trying to find the clock…and snooze button.

"Not today Jessie." I heard Layla say. I felt her hand grab my wrist and pull me into a sitting position, my eyes still closed.

"Errrhhh." I can't even form proper words. It is too early.

"It it not too early; it is nine for crying out loud! Do you want to find your mom or not?" My eyes shot open, I jumped off the bed, straightened my clothes out, and ran my fingers through my hair while slipping on my shoes.

"Done." Layla laughed while shaking Magenta awake. I shot a glance down at Raine. We had shared a bed, and she ended up taking almost the whole bed up. Smirking evilly, I grabbed my pillow and promptly whacked her on the head with it.

"Ouch!" She sat up, dazed, rubbing her head. I shot her my innocent grin as she glared at me.

"I don't wanna get up." Magenta groaned from the other bed where Layla was trying so hard to get Magenta up.

"Too bad."

"Bite me."

"That's Zack's job." Maj grabbed the pillow that Layla had used and chucked it in her direction. She hit the target dead on.

"Oomph."

"That's what you get when you try and wake me up before 11." I saw Layla's light brown eyes narrow in annoyance. Her eyes flicked to Magenta's feet which were hanging off the end of the bed. I tried to keep in my laughter as I saw what Layla was planning to do. Raine had both hands clamped on her mouth to keep her giggles in.

I watched in earnest as Layla reached over, grasped both of Magenta's ankles, and pulled with all her might. The shape shifter landed on the ground with a squeak of anger and disbelief.

"LAYLA!"

"What?" The girl in question asked, a picture of innocence.

"I can bite you."

"I would like to see you try." With that challenge, Magenta shifted into guinea pig form, running after Layla who dashed out into the living room space where the guys were lounging around.

Raine and I shared a look, then bolted out after Magenta and Layla. The scene we were met with was absolutely hilarious.

Layla was sitting on the couch, holding her feet up. Magenta was attempting to jump up after her, and the guys were all wearing the same confused face. Zack swooped down, picked Magenta up, and nuzzled her fur before shoving her in Layla's direction. Layla shrieked, dodging the guinea pig and running over to Will, shoving him in front of her.

"She's gonna eat me!" The whole room burst into hysterics, even Magenta, who was back in human form.

"When we heading out?" Ethan asked once we were all calmed down. I shared a glance with Raine. She nodded.

"Around noon. So let's go eat now before everything is gone." I pushed myself up from the wall I was leaning on and walked over to where I had dumped the bag with everyone's super suits. I slung it over my shoulder, grabbed the room key from the counter, and walked over to the door, looking back at everyone.

"Well?" At the sound of my voice, everyone was up and moving, getting their shoes on and fixing their clothes.

Yes, we had slept in our clothes. Get over it.

"Ready yet?" I called after about two minutes of waiting. I am not a patient person.

"Yeppers." Raine said from my side. She was bouncing on her toes, eager to go downstairs and eat. "Can I go please?" I shook my head.

"No. I don't want to take the chance of Baron Battle kidnapping you too." Raine rolled her eyes.

"I won't get kidnapped silly. I don't even think that anyone knows you have a sister." I shook my head again.

"No."

"But-"

"I said no."

"Fine." She slouched her shoulders and everyone appeared in front of us, ready to go eat. I unlocked the dead bolt and the lock, pushing open the door and scrambling out of Will and Zack's way as they barreled forward to the elevator.

"FOOD!" Will, Zack, and Raine chorused in unison as we made it downstairs.

You know how at hotels they have the breakfast café? Well imagine the largest one you have seen, then multiply it by five. That's how big the one we were faced with was. Warren and I shared a look of surprise before grabbing our own plates and loading them with food.

As we sat down in the almost empty café, I looked at Zack and Will in disgust. They were stuffing their faces like their was no tomorrow. In fact, Will had given up on utensils even after crushing the fork into oblivion.

"Ick." Layla said from my right. I nodded in agreement.

"Agreed. Can you two eat like civilized people?" I asked, crinkling my nose as Zack shoved a whole donut into his mouth. I gagged as he managed to eat it. He shook his head. I looked away in disgust.

Now, my plate consisted of basically a bunch of fruit and an omelet. I usually eat just some fruit or a Pop Tart for breakfast, and I didn't really want to eat one…

Soon after we were all piled back in Will's car, and I had pulled the napkin out and Warren was staring at it while trying to direct me through the hazardous traffic.

"Cut into the next lane when you can NOT NOW!" A horn blared and I grimaced, biting my lip until I had clearance, shouldering the big car into the lane, ignoring the protesting honks I was getting.

"I am never getting in another car with Jessie at the wheel ever again." Zack said, covering his ears childishly. I glared at him through the rearview mirror.

"Make a left, no your other left!" Warren said, his hands gripping the dashboard, his leg almost up off the ground in fright.

"I am never driving in New York again." I said through my gritted teeth as some jerk wad cut me off. I resisted the urge to flip him the bird, knowing it would only end up in confrontation.

"Drive down this road until the end, then make a right." I followed Warren's directions, knowing his brain was like a freaking map. He had been to New York once with his mom, way back when he was like ten, and he still knows the streets.

Talk about weird.

"Here." Warren said, looking out his window, I slowed down and followed his gaze. The warehouse looked like any other, but it was huge and had a giant M&M guy painted on the side.

I bet you at night that looked pretty damn scary.

"Look at the fencing." I shook my eyes away from the huge M&M guy and looked at the fence surrounding the warehouse. It was your regular chain link fence with rolls of barbed wire on the top and bottom. Only by security clearance could you get in.

Ha, they wish.

"Will can you fly us over that?" I asked, turning around in the seat to look at him. He shot me the 'you better not be asking me that' look. I smiled, but my heart was heavy with dread.

"Alright, let me go park somewhere, like a block away or something. We will walk behind the warehouse from prying eyes and then Will will fly us over. We will go in through the back door, cause obviously they have one, and then we will beat the shit out of Baron Battle, kay?"

"Jessie," I looked at Ethan through the rearview mirror. He pushed his glasses up his nose and took a deep breath.

"Yes?"

"You do realize that Baron Battle is stronger than you think?" I nodded. "Just checking."

"We are ready Ethan."

"What about me?" Raine asked, sounding scared.

"You are my sister. You can do anything." I replied while scanning for a parking space. I finally found one, managing to parallel park, cutting off the person who wanted the spot first. I grit my teeth as she shot me the bird, cursing me off even though I couldn't hear her.

"Come on." I said as I jumped out of the car and basically dodging cars to make it onto the sidewalk. I clicked the button that locked the doors, then followed everyone else.

"Whoa, this place is bigger than I thought." Zack said, doing a weird spaz dance. I smirked then nodded.

"Let's just find a way to the back." We followed the sidewalk until we couldn't, then made a quick turn into an alley way.

"Magenta, do you have your cell?" I asked my purple friend. She nodded, reaching into one of her many pockets and pulling out her sleek Blackberry. She tossed it over to me, which I caught easily.

"I'm going to put 911 on here as the main screen, so that when the time is right, unlock your phone then call them."

"When will I know if the time is right?" I gave her a look.

"You will know."

"Whatever." She pocketed the cell, but I knew that she would call at the right time. Maj is someone you can rely on.

After about ten more minutes of walking and getting turned around, we were face to face with the back of the warehouse. It too had fencing and barbed wire.

"Will do you think you could?" I motioned.

"Layla, if you will." He said, turning to his girlfriend. She nodded, then the ivy bracelet on her wrist turned and wrapped itself around us all into this huge carrying case. Will grabbed a portion, and easily heaved us up, flying us for about two seconds, landing us right in front of the back door. Layla called back her ivy, and it whirled back around her wrist.

"Here, take your super suits, just for when the police come. I don't think anyone would believe Battle or Ghost Whisperer for that matter if they were to give away our secret identities."

"True." Ethan commented as I threw everyone their stuff. Then I realized that Raine hadn't graduated, so she didn't have a suit.

"Raine-" She held up her hand.

"I have an alias already. I was thinking about it last night. I will "borrow" a worker's uniform and say that I was volunteering when I stumbled upon your battle or whatever." I smiled at my sister's imagination.

"Good. Now stick to Magenta's plan. Warren if you will?" I asked, stepping aside to let him get to the door. He was the expert lock picker…

I watched as he pushed the door open, revealing a dark inside that smelled a lot like chocolate. The swish of a whip could be heard, as could cries of pain. Anger swelled within me, and I felt my eyes turn dark. I set my bag down on the ground quietly and I walked inside, everyone on my heels.

"Let the fun begin." I hissed.


	12. Chapter 12

**Alright, this chapter is Warren's POV and there are probably only two chapters left, including this one.**

**Oh God. That's weird, finishing a story ya know? Lol. Anyway, please review please my lovelies.**

**And this whole chapter is going to be Warren's POV…wait I said that already. Gosh I must be tired, or pissed, or both. Anyway, review! Wait I said that too…**

WARREN

Anger welled in me as we walked slowly and quietly through the warehouse. The sound of a whip cracking against skin followed by yelps of pain reached our ears. I smoked visibly as I recognized the voice as my mom.

I watched as Jessie motioned for Raine, Zack, Magenta, and Ethan. She nodded and the two shape shifters instantly transformed. Raine and Zack scooped them up, then started along a different aisle of chocolate to go find the other supers.

"Follow my lead." Jessie whispered, facing us. I nodded, anger still oozing out of my pores.

Jessie turned and started walking, like a cat in the way that she was silent with her walking. We followed her, going in the order Jessie, me, Layla, and Will.

Faint cackling laughter could be heard and I snarled.

"Ghost Whisperer, it is bad manners to taunt your captives." The cold hearted bastard spoke, and his voice was even more repulsive in real life than over the phone.

"But Baron, she is your ex-wife." I hissed, flame bursting up along my hands, which Jessie instantly put out, sending waves of water across my skin. I nodded in thanks, then followed her to where the talking was coming from.

"That doesn't give us the reason to laugh in her face."

"Sir- I hear something." I froze where I was as Ghost Whisperer spoke. Jessie was frozen stiff. The temperature around us dropped considerably just as the AC started.

"That was just the AC starting Ghost Whisperer. Now come here and bring Hera back to the other supers."

"Yes my lord." I almost snickered at that. She acted like she was his slave! Which, in fact she probably was…not in _that _way you sickos.

"Will, go take care of Ghost, please." Jessie asked. I heard Will lift off almost silently, waiting until the thumps of Ghost Whisperer's footsteps could be heard again. I felt the air disturbance as he changed course. A soft thump later, and he was back.

"Done."

"Ghost! Where are you?" I heard the outrage in Baron Battle's voice, and I felt my hands smoke again.

"Coming!" Layla cried, in almost an exact match of Ghost Whisperer's voice. I looked at her in shock and she shrugged.

"Been practicing."

Smirking, I followed Jessie. We ended up right where we could see him, pacing, mumbling to himself. Surprisingly, he didn't look that much older than the last time I saw him.

Many people say I look more like my dad than mom. I hate that accusation. I think they say that because my eyes and complexion are exactly like his, without the malice.

"Jessie, no-" Layla said as Jessie stood from our crouched position and walked out into the open, in the light.

"Baron Battle." He whirled around at the sound of his name, and smiled wickedly. Anger flared itself up again.

"Ah, Jessica Raze. What a surprise. May I ask why you are here?" He asked, sounding fake and surprised.

"To get my mother back, to defeat you." He cackled at her response.

"You and what army?" At that cliché response, I stood, pulling Will and Layla behind me.

"Us, you cliché bastard."

"Warren, my boy!" He turned to me, holding his arms open. What a dick.

"You are not my father, I am not your boy." I spat, fire flaring dangerously along my arms. I welcomed the anger, letting the flames roll across my arms. I grinned wickedly.

"Then let the fight begin." He hissed back, all welcome and chipperness gone. His arms mimicked mine, lighting up in a hiss. I saw Jessie crouch into her fighting stance, felt Will take to the air, Layla's vines growing around.

I waited. Will took to the skies, rushing to hit Battle, who ducked, whirling around to heave fireballs in Will's direction, each one hitting the target.

Will may be indestructible, but he feels pain.

"No!" Layla shrieked, her vines whirling to wrap up Battle, the thorns enough to injure anyone. But he just surrounded himself in what should be called a cage of fire.

I don't think I mentioned this, but my father can control fire as make it. Layla let out a cry of agony as the vines burned, and I let my anger rip through me, my arms and back flaring up.

Suddenly, my flame was put out, and I looked up in shock, rain hitting my face. Then I realized Jessie was gone, creeping around Baron's back, making the water fall. Her eyes shone so dark, they were almost black. With a hiss, Baron's cage fell. I started to run to him, and he snarled, bracing himself.

Out of no where, the rain stopped, flame lighting up along my arms again, mirroring what was happening to Baron.

Not seeing it through the haze of rage, a fireball hit me, throwing me off my feet with the force of it. Hitting the wall hard, I let a groan go, a flashback of the first day of freshman year running through my head.

A roar of anger shook me from my pain stupor, and I watched in shock as Jessie ran at Baron, her eyes flashing, hands covered in ice. Almost as if in slow motion, I watched her dodge multiple fireballs, managing to put up a barrier of ice that moved with her.

"Warren!" Layla cried, trying to wrap her vines around him, or Jessie just to keep her safe. "STOP YOUR IDIOT GIRLFRIEND!" I jumped to my feet, running, but it was too late. Jessie was slammed back, against the wall, crumpling to the ground and not getting up, and I swore I heard something snap.

Rage ripped through me, lighting the fire. He hurt her. He hurt my Jessie.

He will pay.

With a cry of anger, I ran at him, flaming, sending a punch at his face. He reeled back, and I smiled at his pain.

Sick I know.

"DUCK!" I followed Will's instructions, gladly ducking, watching as he rammed into my dad with his super strength. He was badly covered in burns, and I winced for him. But anger still surged through me.

With vines desperately whipping around us, looking for a chance to bind up Baron, I raced over to him, sending punches and kicks, getting a few in return.

And they hurt, bad.

Another fireball sent me reeling back, Will too.

"Jessie!" I heard Magenta screech. I whirled around, seeing her standing there, cell phone in hand as she hit call. "WARREN DUCK!" I followed her instructions, Baron flying over my head.

"Magenta!" I rushed after him, tackling him to the ground. I was thrown off, hitting a shelf, sending chocolate flying. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Layla building a vine wall around Magenta, so that she could call.

"You can never defeat me." Baron said, not even sounding out of breath. I snarled wordlessly.

"Yes we will." I whirled around in surprise at Jessie's voice. What I saw shocked me. Her eyes were almost glazed over. They were the same icy blue they had been way back in high school, but her entire eye was that color.

You know Storm from X-men, when her eyes turn white? Yeah, that's what Jessie's looked like.

Her hands were icy, like Farah's would get. The temperature changed to about freezing, ice glazing across the floor.

"Never." He snarled from inside his fire cage.

"Yes." A squeak made me look down, to see Magenta crawling under the cage, to Battle, shifted.

"Miserable rodent." Before she could shift back, he kicked, her sending Magenta flying through the fire to land at Layla's feet. Her vines vanished at her anger.

"Bastard." I hissed, tackling him again, skidding across the ice.

"WARREN!" Ice crawled up me, and I shivered, trying to break it. What the fuck is she doing? "I can take him." The ice crawled up my legs, and I frantically tried to melt it, but it came up fast as I could melt it.

Damnit.

"I want a piece of my father!" I cried as I ducked, sending him flying over my head again.

"What are you trying to do Jessica!?!" I heard the outrage in his voice, and I wanted to turn around.

"Defeat you."

"HA!" I spun around as much as I could, looking over my shoulder. Jessie still had her freaky appearance, and was walking closer and closer to where Baron was. His feet were being frozen continuously, and his fire was whirling, trying to melt it, trying to touch Jessie.

He couldn't.

"STOP!" Zack and Ethan came running in, panting, Raine being carried, as she was unconscious. Anger welled in me again. Baron laughed, and carelessly encased everyone, including me and Jessie in fire, and my feet were still being frozen to the ground.

"You can never defeat me." He cackled. "My sidekick may be gone, but I will never fall." Jessie's mouth curved into a wicked grin.

"Wrong, again." I watched as she encased herself in ice, and _walked _through the fire, her ice and water assaulting Baron from all sides.

"STOP POLICE!" silently thanking Sky High's quick change class, I was in my red and black super suit, as was everyone else, as rain started pattering from the roof.

Surprisingly, Baron froze at the sights of the guns, the fire vanishing as the rain continued falling. They took his hands, and the heat and fire all vanished as the power-covering handcuffs were slipped on.

"I will be back! You can never defeat me!" He cried as they shoved him along. I snarled, glaring my hardest in his direction. "The Sons of Flame will return!"

What the hell?

I turned back to look at Jessie, only to see her eyes roll back into her head and her body fall to the ground.


	13. Chapter 13

**Here it is. The final chapter. DUN DUN DUN! This one will probably be a split between Warren and Jessie POV…then again, it may just be totally Jessie POV…I don't know yet.**

**Please review! I only got ONE for the last chapter, and I know more people read it, so don't read if you aren't gonna review people…cause, well, that's just rude. **

**So, please review my lovelies! Please….please? By the way, here's my shout out for all my awesome reviewers! **

**MYXDEADXVALENTINE, DEVILZ SPAWN, ALLY LEIGH, NELLE07, I-WANT-CHEESE, EDWARDSBELLA16, SIREN TO THE WEREWOLVES, INNOCENT AS FAR AS YOU KNOW, AND EMERALD GAZE…I LOVE YOU! THANK YOU SOOO MUCH! I LOVE YOU! NO HOMO :D **

JESSIE

Beep…beep…beep…beep…

The incessant droning of a heart monitor buzzed in my ear, like an annoying bee. Then the soft breathing of multiple people reached my ears. A soft hand in mine tightened a bit as the heart monitor sped up as I woke up.

"Jessie?" The soft, soothing, worried voice of Warren reached my ears. I tried to respond, but my movements were sluggish, I couldn't open my eyes, they were just too weighed down. But I gently squeezed my fingers to let him know I was up.

Stirred air gently washed over my face, and I just knew that Warren had sighed in relief.

Just knowing he was there was all the incentive I needed to pry my eyes open. The light stung them, and I squinted and winced. Warren's hand tightened around mine slightly.

"Jess?" I let my eyes open, letting them adjust to the light. Looking around wildly, I realized I was in a hospital room wing. It was probably the one for supers only. Every major city has one.

"Eraghheggaahhh?" I spit out, not managing to speak yet. Warren smiled a bit, but it didn't reach his chocolate eyes.

"Drink." He let go of my hand to hold a glass of water to my lips. It slipped down my parched throat, and soon it was totally drained.

"What happened to everyone?" I asked, my voice sounding hoarse even to me. God, how long was I out?

Warren looked at me, and I could tell his breath hitched in his throat. "Zack, Ethan and Layla got out with just a few cuts and bruises. Raine had a concussion. Will had second degree burns. I came out with a broken hand. Magenta…" He trailed off, sounding choked up. My eyes stung with unshed tears, and I squeezed his hand supportively. Taking a shaky breath, he continued on.

"Magenta had broken ribs, leg, and a concussion. You-" A sob ripped through his throat, and I felt a single tear slide down my cheek, just waiting for the rest to spill over.

"Please." I asked, it coming out strangled with a sob.

"You, you have a broken ankle. You have been passed out from power exhaustion. Internal bleeding from his punches. They had to-to do surgery on you." Warren ducked his face, strangled sobs racking his body. More tears slid down my face at his pain.

"How long have I been out?" I whispered. His face shot up to stare at me.

I bet I looked like hell.

"Ten days." My eyes bugged out, and my eyebrows shot up.

"What happened?" I murmured. Warren drew in another shaky breath, trying to calm himself.

"What do you remember?" I racked my brain.

"Pain and hitting the wall, then blackness." drawing in another breath, Warren plunged in.

"I got pissed, got locked in a battle with Baron. You came up, walking fine, but your eyes were glazed over, the whole eye the pale blue they used to be. You managed to freeze the floor, the temperature dropped dangerously low. I tried to go after Baron after he kicked Magenta, but you managed to freeze me to the floor. He encased himself in a fire cage, and you walked through it, and you attacked him with ice and water. Police came, rain fell from you, then you passed out." His voice had gotten more high pitched and watery as he kept talking. Tears rolled down my face.

"What about the supers?"

"God, Jessie!" Warren cried, his voice strangled.

"Warren, tell me." I begged, fear and anxiety growing.

"All were whipped and mentally tortured. He had a guy with mental powers who was hiding and was the one who hit Raine. Layla's mom was worse off. My mom was not that bad…"His voice caught again and fear ripped through me, the heart monitor beeping faster.

"And my mom?" I whispered, fear making my voice shake. Warren turned his stricken eyes to me.

"She died five nights ago."

No Mom. No more Razor. No more being yelled at, being stupid with her, random shopping trips.

No more mom.

"No…" Tears coursing down my face, my breath coming out in strangled sobs, my body racking, making the IV needle move around in my arm.

The pain was nothing compared to the pain my heart was feeling.

"Jessie, I am ashamed to be that man's father." Warren painfully said, his eyes full of pain.

"You are not his son. He is a evil fucker. You are Warren Peace. Never call yourself his son." I managed to say.

"I take responsibility-"

"Never. It is not your fault. He is a psychotic bastard. You are the total opposite." I whispered through the tears.

Hell, my mom just died. Even if I am not talking about her, I will still cry.

"Jessie,"

"I am never leaving you Warren."

"I love you."

"I love you too." I whispered even as the medicine flew into my bloodstream, making my eyes droop and I fell back into sleep, not even noticing how Warren had a genuine smile on his face for the first time in days.

**IT IS DONE! I HATED HOW I ENDED THIS CHAPTER, BUT REVIEW ANYWAY! I LOVE YOU ALL! **


End file.
